


Into you

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Crossdressing, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: Kenma finds the “second gender thing”, as he had like to call the second dynamic, annoying. He is an omega, sure, and it wasn’t a biggie for him to present even when his first heat was hell. He didn’t hate the status nor does it bring him down in his life, cause he was an omega and all.It is just when Kuroo is near, his body begins to ache and his mind becomes mushy with sickening thoughts of longing and loneliness, touched-starve and a dreadful ideas of the alpha leaving him for someone else. It made him insecure, anxious for the next move especially being with Kuroo. He wanted to show the alpha that he was capable to be someone who is energetic, lively, and a lot less of a socially awkward gamer.





	1. best for you

Kenma was currently having a huge dilemma at the moment. On his bed, laid both cute denim shorts that would greatly present and emphasize his butt better since he has done squats everyday, although it lacks on consistency on how much he'll do it per day. But progress is just progress and he was greatly convinced that his butt is now firm, curvy with muscles, and simply better to be cupped by the very hands of Kuroo Tetsurou.

He bit his lips and feeling so hot at the mention of the alpha's name. His hands slowing going down south as his mind wonders on the feeling of loneliness; longing for callous hands invading his behind and eventually holding his cheeks in place. He wouldn't even mind of being a spanked a few times, letting the alpha leaving a huge hand print as a mark of territory. 

A mate territory to be exact.

He licked his lips and his hands were moving away from his behind, and gasped as the sensation lingered. His hands traced up and brushed over the tank top he was wearing, and, to be honest, Kenma felt uncomfortable knowing his shoulders and arms will be exposed for everyone to see. He wasn't used to the cold air brushing against his skin, leaving him to shiver a bit but he'll ignore. 

Besides, the tank top was cute with pastel pink as the color along with a phrase that seems provocative if someone else thinks about it; "your face would look better between my legs." Yeah, that should totally give Kuroo a huge hint of what he was trying to do. If not, then Kenma will try harder and change himself without actually giving it away, verbally. 

Now back to the main problem, he sighs as he placed his eyes on the denim shorts laying on his bed once more. They were brand new and he didn't actually took a time to think twice and just wore them in the fitting room after they caught his eye. He even proceeded to bought them in an instant after he realized they fit him quite well. A pink one and black one, similar in style to ripped jean, well in shorts version.

The pink one is also pastel pink and the black one was okay too. But wouldn't it be an eyesore if he only wore pastel pink? 

"That could be true," he said to himself and really agreed on his thought. He picked the black denim short and immediately wore them, and he was impressed. The fabric was soft and it felt like he was being touch by a smooth hand that was cupping his behind. He exhaled knowing the heat he had felt back then, quickly came back and the lingering feeling heightens back. 

Kenma inspects himself on the length mirror he has close to his closet, checking the butt if it looks great with the shorts. He even questions himself a few times with the combination of pastel pink and black, and he nodded to himself knowing he had done right with his clothes. He got closer to the mirror, his face a few inches and his eyes going around and staring at his own reflection.

The lip balm smells great, cherry flavored and he really wanted to lick his lips just to taste it again. He didn't put on much make up other than a lip balm to keep lips from becoming chapped and if Kuroo wanted to taste the cherry too he'll directly take it all up from his lips. Damn, Kenma bit his tongue. His hair was groomed a lot and with clips pushing back his bangs away from his face. 

He was fine with the wider view and he wasn't a fan of pimples on his forehead, or everywhere on his face. He looks down on his sock covered feet and wiggled his toes. He planned on wearing his red vans and that was the only thing that didn't change on Kenma's fashion. Besides, vans can never go out of fashion. At least, that's what he thinks.

His phone vibrated on his desk and he walks towards it. He sees the caller and his heart leap and he gulps as he sees Kuroo displayed in the screen. He grabbed his phone and slides the green button to other side of the screen, signalling he answered the call.

He pressed his phone close to his ear and thinking that his heart beating could be heard across the other side of the call.

"Kitten?" Gosh, the nickname makes him even hotter. He sighs, trying to stop himself from breathing heavily and concentrate on the phone call. Stop acting like you're in heat, idiot! He thought to himself and exhaled, controlling the situation once more. He wanted his common sense to dominate this time. 

"Kuroo?" He called back the alpha's name, albeit he sounded weak and less of his monotone self.

The other side became quiet and Kenma held his breath, waiting for the alpha to reply back.

"Anyways, I'm almost close to your place so get ready."

"Okay," Kenma replied and the phone call ended there. However, his excitement peaked and he can't wait to see Kuroo's reaction on what he's wearing. Kenma smiles and looks at himself on the mirror, twirling swirly and glancing at every part of his outfit. It may not be much and he was too scared to ask Akaashi for advice so the internet became his teacher on what's hot and what's not.

For a first timer, and speaking humbly to his own self, he looks cute. 

"Like a kitten, right," he can't wait and he was getting damn impatient on Kuroo's arrival. Where was the alpha when he desperately needs him?


	2. helpless

Kenma quickly went downstairs as he hears his mom calling for him and he was very fast going down. He was practically skipping a few steps and his eyes were directly facing front, wanting to see Kuroo first than anyone else. His steps weren't even that light and quiet, he was making sure that the alpha would have his head turned towards him.

He was demanding attention and that was the complete opposite of who he really was. But he guesses that depends on who the people he wanted to hoard all of their attention and right now he wanted Kuroo's.

He pouted as he didn't see the alpha standing next to the door but he can hear his voice in the kitchen next to the staircase. He took a peek and saw that his mom and Kuroo were making a small talk as she gave him a snack; a plate of cookies along with a glass of water just like the alpha preferred. Kuroo never really has strong tolerance on sweets.

He eavesdrop their conversation and hid behind the wall that separated the open hallway and the kitchen. 

"So Kuroo, where you taking my son?" His mom asked and he really wanted to butt, wanting to stray the embarrassment Kuroo might have felt in that question alone. 

"Nothing really special," Kuroo answered. "Just an arcade that I think Kenma would like. It's big and wide and practically has everything that I think would interest him."

Kenma smiles and truly wanted to show his thanks to the alpha. Really, he does and even if their venue would be different and less desirable for him, he wouldn't mind. He wanted to show Kuroo that he was okay with crowds that wasn't their team or other people that Kuroo grew accustomed with. And he had read in the internet that being exposed by different types of people lessens his anxiousness with confrontations. 

He wanted to change and adapt.

"Kuroo, that's sweet. You're doing so much for my boy but even I don't think he'll really see your deep consideration and kindness," Kenma huffed to his mom's reply and really have the strong urge of butting in the middle of their time so he can't have Kuroo be cornered against his mom's talk.

And he actually did, one loud thumped as he steps down on the floor and turn to where the kitchen resides. He can see that both his mom and Kuroo have the sudden surprise expression when he got inside. Kenma even tried to refrain from eyeing both of them and focus on what they were to supposed to be going. 

"Kuroo, hello," Kenma greeted the alpha who in return only gave a nod and proceeded to gulp down his glass of water.

His mom has her mouth gaping and eyes widen in shock as he was looking at him. He felt victory knowing that his appearance actually awed the people on front of him and, well, there's nothing to say other than wanting to flip his hair and give them an aura of confidence. But instead he holds his tightly of his cute cat shaped shoulder bag he was wearing.

"Hey, mom," he greeted his mom and proceeded to take a cookie that was on the plate. 

Kuroo was still staring at him, never standing up from his seat nor does he mom continued on doing the dishes. He bites off a piece of his cookie and truly moaned at the sweetness coming from it, slowly appreciating the chewiness in texture. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo said his name and by instinct Kenma actually looked at the alpha straight in the eye. 

He can feel intensity of Kuroo's emotion and he couldn't help but showed off a bit of his neck, exposing its emptiness of a mark. Kuroo's mating mark and it was scary that they both gulped at the same time. Like they have the same thoughts and Kenma wish they do, but verbally said it instead.

He lowers down his head and waited for a noise to come up to break off this awkward silence.

"So, uh, I think we should leave before the trains would get crowded, right?" Kuroo started. "Yeah, that's right. Besides, weekends are truly busy with teenagers going everywhere and hang out and I don't want you to miss out on those games you always wanted to play!" 

The alpha stood up and made a hasty 'goodbye' to his mom, Kenma did as well but his was a little quieter. 

"Alright, take care you two!" His mom gave them a smile and continued doing her task. 

Kuroo was muttering under her breath and they were gibberish for Kenma to actually understand what the alpha was saying. He wasn't exactly trying to know but it would be nice for him to understand what the alpha was feeling.


	3. from here

They arrived at the arcade and Kenma felt like the whole building was haven for a gamer such as himself. Crowded areas weren't his type but the majority of the games they have in here were mostly for one person per play; first person shooters, rhythm or beat games, and the likes of the crane machines too. He gulps as he took a step inside and he was surprised that the place was fully air conditioned, and in perfect condition too with zero hint of humidity, as well as the place seems to lack the sweaty smell of crowds.

He truly like the smell of air fresheners they have in here. The sounds coming from the games, little talks and the scent of popcorn really adds up the balance of his comfort of the building. 

"Good morning!" Kenma glanced at his side and saw a worker inside a tiny cubicle. He read the sign on top of her tiny booth and immediately overwhelmed knowing he has to pay for tokens, his hands goes to unzip his shoulder bag when Kuroo's hand motion him to stop. 

"It's okay," Kuroo tells him. "My treat."

Kenma didn't argued back. He knew Kuroo too well and if the alpha insist to do something then he'll do it no matter what. It was sweet but he really worries, kindness like this can be abused by few. Yet Kuroo's smart, wiser than anyone he ever knows. 

Intelligent, quick witted, and very strategic must into one body. Other omegas should look away from alpha cocks and concentrate on the brains of their soon to be partner but then again, Kuroo does have some nice, long, thick, big asset hiding behind some fabric. 

Kenma licks his lips, tasting the cherry flavored lip balm and mentally face palmed himself knowing he had licked away his only make up. Ugh, one point for mistake but he'll brushed it off, for now. As soon as he can mutter an excuse to be away from Kuroo, he'll apply some and hopefully the alpha would get curious of his moist lips and the sweet scent of cherries. 

And from then on, things will get heated and they would leave the arcade into somewhere more private.

"...omega, right?" Kenma immediately picks up the mention of his second dynamic and he quickly looks away from Kuroo to a few people standing next to the claw machines on his left. They were looking at him, closely to be exact, and Kenma noticed their stances change. Hiding their conversation away from him and he sighs, knowing the reason why. 

But Kenma can feel their stare across the room and they weren't ashamed to let him know. Staring was rude, right? Well they likely didn't know, however they at least have the right manner to lower their voices just so he can't listen to what they saying. 

He ignores them and focuses on Kuroo as he was holding a tiny cellophane stapled with its contents being their tokens.

"Ready to play, kitten?" Kuroo questions him and he nodded as a reply. 

"Um, alright then." Kuroo wonders around the arcade and Kenma follows him, inspecting each games before muttering under his breath. He was likely confused and Kenma finds the alpha cute at being clueless.

They move from left to right, going down each line of games and sometimes asking the players of the game they played. Kenma was taken back after realizing that Kuroo was more invested in someone's opinion than asking his, but he'll be patient. Kenma grabs the handle of his shoulder bag and held it tightly in his hand, waiting for Kuroo to pick a game they could play.

Kuroo's was looking another angle, humming in his thought and Kenma wanted to know what he was planning. As he sees what was on the northern part of the first floor of the arcade, he quickly walk towards it. Kenma didn't even bother looking up to see what the alpha was interested and besides, he can feeling eyes on him. 

He notices it with different people but they were all interested in him. Kenma wanted to cover his shoulders, his arms and legs. He was afraid from the reaction he got from being so expose, this sudden moment made him feel so naked.

"Hey, Kenma!" Kuroo called his name and he looks up to see a smiling alpha gushing over air hockey. "You wanna play?"

Just looking at the alpha eases the tension within him and he can only nodded at Kuroo, and came forward to where he was standing. Kuroo inserts some tokens and the game lit up, a few second opening song came along with a few lighting that shines the air hockey. It was embarrassing having to be look at because of the arcade machine.

Even more scary since he had attracted more people into staring at him. The attention was unwanted.

They started playing with him being the server and he hit the puck with little force but somehow landed in Kuroo's goal. He won the first point and the little enthusiasm displayed by Kuroo as he took out the puck from the machine was pretty obvious, even when Kenma just give a few glance at the alpha. Kuroo was silent and Kenma bent down a bit, his elbows leaning down on the machine and his back curved down. 

He hold his goalie mallets loosely on his hand and waited for Kuroo to start. 

But then someone whistled and something within him had the audacity to look behind him and sees a guy, older basing from his appearance, having a huge smirk on his face. What's more is that his scent screams alpha.

"What a pretty omega we got here," the unknown alpha said, going closer to where he was. "Cute, beautiful and so fertile."

Kenma shivers and he heard something fall from his behind. Where Kuroo was at the moment.


	4. sink into the floor

Kenma just looks at his behind, ignoring the silence that surrounds him as well as the crowd circling him. He was feeling heavy, harder to breathe, and damn, Kuroo looks scary. The alpha has his eyes narrowed, probably glaring the unknown alpha in front of him, and openly gritting his teeth. The strong scent of anger causes Kenma to whimper and expose his neck at Kuroo whose expression still hasn't change a bit but instead walks away from his place.

He got closer and Kenma just wanted to be embraced by him. Hugging him close and soothes him down with words that he wanted to hear from Kuroo.

Mate. Kuroo, the alpha that he so desired to be his mate, stand next to him and holds him on the waist. The touch was a surprise but Kenma doesn't push it away and he gladly accepted the touch with him getting closer to Kuroo. Loving how big and wide his hand was on him.

He even felt so smug as he witnessed the unknown alpha taking a step back and gulps so loudly for him to hear. Kuroo got the upper hand this time, 'his' alpha is stronger and could easily defeated the guy. He could outsmart him without landing a single finger on him and Kenma was sure of it too.

"...that alpha and that cutie omega are together, right?" He glances at the people on the side and he was shock to see the same people who were whispering about a while ago. Still hiding their mouth to prevent further eavesdropping while staring at him non-stop, he wanted to slap their faces and scream at their faces.

Even when exposed, they still continue talking about the person who is close to them. Awful at backstabbing and weren't even ashamed at being caught, Kenma finds their behavior creepy and gets closer to Kuroo. Scenting his head with the alpha's chin who doesn't seem to mind with the action and it was made him to rub harder. His head resting against Kuroo's chest and he inhaled the alpha's scent. 

He wishes they were somewhere else, a private place just the two of them.

"You are talking shit there buddy," Kenma sighs, hearing the vulgarity in Kuroo's sentence. It was rare for him to do so and he refrains himself from cussing, especially in the team particularly with Lev.

Kuroo was growling very loudly and it rumbled down to his chest. The vibration wasn't strong nor does it made him uncomfortable, he doesn't like the emotions flowing around that makes the room the small. He let out a small whine and Kuroo began to rub his waist, caressing it gently and Kenma exhaled. 

The unknown alpha was quiet but his eyes trailed at them, specifically at Kuroo and Kenma shivered at the intensity of his stare. Whether if it was fear, anger or hatred he doesn't care. He wanted this to end, wanting for the unknown person to leave them alone and bother someone else. 

A security guard appeared at the side, getting in the middle of the sort of fight between alphas. Kenma stiffens as he sees the man in uniform while his scent reveal his dynamic as a beta it doesn't change the fact that he was more built in size and height than the two. Kuroo even pauses his rubbing and drapes it on his waist, his fingers grazing on his soft short.

"Any problem here, gentlemen?" The security guard asked as he inspects the three of them. 

With the man here, it attracted a lot of people to gather around them and Kenma regretted clipping his bangs on the side. He wanted to hide and his bangs gave him the opportunity to be blinded by the people swarming them with their curiosity.

"It's okay, Kenma," Kuroo whispers. "I'm right here. I won't let them hurt you, touch you, or make you do things that you don't want to."

Kenma nodded as a reply and he was given a kiss on the forehead. He wanted to thank Kuroo verbally but he was too stiff to actually say it. 

"Nothing wrong, sir," Kuroo said, louder this time. "It is just that that bastard over there was stalking us around the arcade and even said some inappropriate things to my friend. I got angry and throw a puck on the floor and wanted to confront on his behavior, so I did."

Kuroo bowed, apologizing for the ruckus he had made. It was mature for him to do and he wasn't exactly at fault here. Once more, stalking? Kenma gazes to the unknown alpha and watches as he was shaking. 

"That's not entirely true!" The unknown alpha protested. "I'm not stalking! And I just complimented the omega and the guy over there just got angry, going all alpha rage at me and I exactly haven't done anything really!"

"You made him uncomfortable!" Kuroo says back, proceeded to growl like before and the unknown alpha responded with his own. 

"I just said nice to things to him, you piece of shit!" The unknown alpha shouted.

"You were saying those things like you were going to claim him right there!" Kuroo replied back with Kenma wincing at the pain of the alpha's long fingers digging through his shorts. 

"And what if I am? What if I want to claim him?" The unknown alpha smirks.

Kuroo let go of Kenma and charge towards the unknown alpha, grabbing him by the collar of his long sleeve brown polo. The alphas were glaring at each other, bumping heads and shoulders, and insulting the other. The security guard looks so lost, probably clueless on how to respond to the fight, and nobody could to be honest.


	5. how to say sorry

Kenma looks down on his food and goes up to see Kuroo looking away from their meal, covering his black eye with a frown on his face. Kenma frowned too, he hated what happened in the arcade that left the alpha with his pent up building to rant while wondering around the district. Kuroo glared at alphas and a few betas to which leaves them back with insults and the alpha's urge to dominate the other.

Leaving the alpha in a really sour mood and Kenma doesn't know how to comfort him. He was clueless with this side of Kuroo and he dislikes this sense of uselessness. How can he be a good mate to Kuroo if he can't soothes him out of the anger that was inside him? What can he really do? 

He wasn't so sure and now they were here, at a small fast food restaurant with zero appetite to eat the food they had ordered. What a waste if he was being honest to himself.

"Kuroo," Kenma calls Kuroo who only gave him a glance before looking away from him. "I'm sorry." 

He apologized. He doesn't know why but he thinks that's what the alpha wanted to hear. If only he wore something different today then the situation would be different. If only he had worn his oversized red jacket and some jeans, then that unknown alpha wouldn't approach them with malicious intent. Nobody would look at him, talk about him or even hold an interest concerning about him. 

He never thought that his dynamic would cause this so much damage. But then, since he had try to change his appearance he was treated differently. Who could have known that this sudden exposure of himself would have some affect to others, when he only wanted was Kuroo. 

But Kuroo didn't even say anything about his clothes. Maybe he doesn't look good in the alpha's eyes.

He gasped, noticing the feeling of wetness on his cheeks and wiped his tears. He was crying, pathetically in fact, while facing Kuroo who might think that he was emotional. Well that was true and he should face the music knowing he was being overly sensitive over this. 

"Hey, kitten!" Kuroo's eyes widen at him and the alpha immediately wiped his cheeks, a bit hard, with tissues. He was still sniffling, pushing away the tissues which weren't actually helping to be honest. "Okay, stop crying. Please, stop crying."

Kenma inhaled and exhaled, remaining the process and trying to catch his breath while trying to refrain from crying once more. But Kuroo was a help, at least that's what he sees. 

"A cute guy like you shouldn't be crying for an idiot like me..." Silence. A dead and complete silence came after what Kuroo had said and damn, Kenma hated the the way his mouth twitch and his face heating up. Kuroo, as well, has a blush on his face with his teeth gritting openly.

"I'm... cute?" Kenma muttered but he sounded so confused and unsure when he had said it. It feels weird to have the word describing him, more so since it wasn't exactly him who said it first. Kenma smiled, just a little. 

"Yeah! Really, really cute," Kuroo replied but looks away from him. Kenma looked at his food, feeling shy from this sudden confession. "But..." 

"But?" Kenma repeated back, gulping down the contradiction. He held his shoulder bag tightly in his hands and traced the cat face on it, waiting for the alpha to continue his sentence. Wondering why there was a 'but' after he had said that he was cute. 

Could there be a limit to his cuteness?

"But I don't think I'm worthy being your mate, Kenma," Kuroo sighed and this was the first that the alpha was looking at him properly. No glancing at another direction at all, even if it means exposing his black eye at him. 

Kenma winced at the injury, wishing to know how to make it better or heal faster or anything relating to first aid. But he doesn't.


	6. you're so cute

"Why?" Kenma could said that word, asking so desperately to get an answer from the alpha. "Why do you think that, Kuroo?" 

Kuroo looks down and Kenma hated the sudden diversion from the alpha's gaze. Kuroo was looking down and Kenma just wanted to help him to look at him in the eye, hoping to get an answer. He never expected Kuroo to have a feeling of insecurity, normally Kenma could sense the confidence blazing the alpha like it was a second cover of clothes.

"I just... well, I guess since this is my last year in highschool and soon I'll be leaving for college," Kuroo explains and Kenma got closer, anticipating and listening each word that came out from the alpha's mouth. Kenma blinks and licked his lips, minimizing his focus on anything else besides Kuroo.

"I should have done this quite sooner, courting you I mean and now I'm here fucking our date up," Kuroo laughs it all off. His smiles feels force and Kenma could only listen to him talk, waiting for his time to say his side. If there was anything to say than sorry actually which is pathetic. "I don't want you to suffer having a long distance relationship with me a-"

"You're planning to take the college two hours from here?" Kenma pinched himself but he couldn't stop the words spouting out from his mouth. He sounded weak and it made Kuroo even more looking down on to his order rather than him. Great, he fucking made the situation worse.

"Yeah, I really like their engineering program there," Kuroo replied and Kenma is trying to refrain from interrupting, with the confusion of the emotions of pride and betrayal. He wanted to be happy for the alpha for actually taking time to focus on his future. But would he be part of the said plans the alpha has? 

"I'm sorry, Kenma but the college gave me a chance to get a varsity scholarship! I couldn't just ignore the deal and I really wanted to pursue a relationship with you but it seems so impossible..." Kuroo became quiet and their surroundings were louder than them.

Kenma wanted to cry or just hide in his room and wait for the day to end. But he has to face the music, more like reality and facts that was slap on to his face, and eat his way for optimism. Kenma grabbed some fries and forced them down them his throat, hating how it was hard for him to swallow and drank his soda. He licked his lips once more, enjoying the taste of ketchup.

Kuroo began munching down his burger, taking huge bites and large slurps of his drink. He was making a mess and Kenma doesn't seem to care for the lack of manner that the alpha was showing. He wanted to change the subject but can't find any, nothing was interesting and video games weren't something that Kuroo holds any regards.

They should fix this. Try to find way to make their relationship, or lack of, and Kenma can't see himself with anyone but Kuroo. He wanted to mated by the alpha and he was sure that Kuroo wanted him too. So, why the wait? 

"It's... not impossible," Kenma started, glancing up to where Kuroo was busy drinking his soda. Kenma bit his lip but admittedly wanted to continue. Besides, Kuroo hasn't stop him yet.

"It's not possible. We can still hang out Kuroo, try to take our relationship one step at a time. We shouldn't rush," Kenma explained. "You still have a few more months until you graduated from highschool and even if we do mate..." Kenma was silenced with Kuroo's finger pressed against his lips. Kenma jolted from the surprised, even more on the act itself but he would never have guessed that even in their current dilemma Kuroo would be showing his Cheshire grin.

Currently, at this specific time and day, Kenma just wanted to hug the alpha at the same time punch on this face.

But it was better than the person he deeply cares about being engulfed by the insecurities that Kenma has on his himself.


	7. settle down

Their date simmers down with less topics to be talked about, along with more staring at nothingness while holding hands with Kuroo. Going to a park, pointing at the obvious and just eating crepes to feel whole once more makes Kenma irritated. The promising talk of the possible ended when they finished eating and Kenma couldn't find, or was reluctant to do so, a perfect time to open the subject once more. 

He was relying more on Kuroo's strategy and since the alpha will be leaving his home, he would be the one to schedule their time together. Kenma would be fine being drag along to anywhere where the alpha wanted to go. Kenma would be okay as long as Kuroo is there with him, no matter how crowded and loud it is. 

Okay, he isn't entirely sure if he enjoys bumping shoulders with some strangers and making eye contact with them.

Kenma sighed, tiring from contemplating his time with Kuroo. It was nice but it lacks the spark, the substance of what it considers to be a great date. He guesses that it was their first time having to experience a 'bad' date and he dislikes the feeling of not being completely satisfied. 

He presses his cellphone onto his ear as he waited for Akaashi to pick up, grumbling under his breath for his lacks of patience. But it is an unexpected call and he wouldn't be surprise if Bokuto was there with the omega. The couple were practically attached in the hips, having the other by their side 24/7 and Kenma feels a tinge of jealousy knowing the two have mated so early.

Their bond is strong and capable for them to apart if Bokuto would be going away for college somewhere far. But knowing the owl-like alpha he probably won't.

"Kenma?" Hearing Akaashi's voice made him feel so relieved and it caused him to sigh loudly, an act that he regrets doing very closely to the phone. "What's the problem?" 

"How come you asked me what's the problem without saying a simple hello first?" Kenma asked, sitting up straight on his bed and hugged his knees very close to his chest. 

He moved freely, something he wasn't used to when he wore long and loose pajamas and t-shirt to sleep. Right now, he was wearing a satin nightgown. Embarrassing, he knows that and the feeling was new, foreign to feel his legs open and breezy on his thighs. Still, he was curious and humiliating knowing a relative bought the outfit after he presented as an omega. 

The nightgown was soft to touch and he gave in the urge to feel its fabric brushing against his palm. It was thin too, making his skin sensitive towards his touch and his legs spread, laying down on the bed. He gulps as his thighs have been exposed and questions the length, wondering if it was too short to be a nightgown.

"You never call," Akaashi answered and Kenma pouted, having the truth said to him. "So I concluded that a problem occur and you don't know what to do." 

Akaashi was right. 

Kenma lied down on his bed and sighs, the second this time and at the moment he doesn't even hide it. He was practically admitting defeat, surrendering and exposing himself to the other omega. He finds relief knowing he has someone to talk with while being an open book.

"Is Bokuto with you?" He asked, prolonging the talk while he was curious to the alpha's whereabouts. 

"At the moment? No," Akaashi replied and Kenma's hand paused, on his chest and he can feel his heart beating. Victory was in his side with Bokuto absent, he can actually talk about his problem without the constant weariness in him that the alpha would spill. "Why are you asking?"

"Um... I wanna ask you something," Kenma tells the truth, slowly and surely opening up to the other omega. "How do you feel about Bokuto studying somewhere far from you? How will you two connect... or I don't know hang out with each other and make sure that the bond you have with him isn't strained?"

"Trust, Kenma," Akaashi quickly responded without hesitation. His voice louder than it was from before, Akaashi could have been so sure with his answer. "I trust him and I'm proud that he is taking education very seriously even if it means being apart from him. His future is what my future too, he's my mate and I'm his. No matter how long the distance is between us, how his lifestyle in college is different from mine it doesn't matter."

"The bond between him and I isn't going to be strained because of his decision, I love him and I want him to strive. I want him to take leaps and do something with his life, we'll see each other, call, text and everything in the middle. I just want him to be amaze of the things he can possibly do and even though I'm not there to witness it, doesn't mean my heart wouldn't swell with pride knowing my alpha is proud of what he can achieve just by himself alone." 

Kenma gulps. "You sound so sure."

"It is easier said than done, to be honest," Akaashi chuckled. "It might be hard knowing he'll study somewhere far from me but if that's what he wanted then I have to respect his decision... and maybe negotiate a bit concerning my heats and his ruts, and the inevitable loneliness I would feel."

Kenma hums and looks straight onto the ceiling, shivering a bit from his open window next to him. 

"Is this about Kuroo?" Akaashi asked. 

"Yeah, a lot," Kenma answered.


	8. slow hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow update. I got a writer's block and haven't touched my laptop for like days because of it, but here I am. Writing a chapter while a facing a crisis on college.. applications and entrance exams, and grades. Basically everything about college... XD but nvm that I hope you like this chapter and I hope I can post more chapters as fast as I can... hopefully Q.Q

Morning rides are always packed, crowded to the brink of having to touch and to be touched by strangers. With the seats occupied, both him and Kuroo were forced to stand on their ride to school. Kenma wasn't bothered by the standing or the people like he used to, he became used to it and having the alpha by his side gave him the feeling of safety. 

Kuroo is his protector, shielding him away from the perverts within the crowd. Kenma just can't help himself as he tightens his grip with the alpha's hand, going closer and leaning against his shoulder. Inhaling the scent of his cologne as his shampoo, he can't resist nor have the urge to stop from doing so.

Besides, it wasn't exactly they were showing off their intimacy to the people around them nor was it the typical public of affection. Friends sniff each other and lean into their shoulders right? However, they weren't really friends now. Probably in between the friends and lovers spectrum. 

His heart ache knowing they would have a little bit of time to really experiment with their current relationship. It was somewhat a helpless cause but Kenma wanted to be optimistic even when Kuroo only sees the negative side of things. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo said his name but he couldn't speak. He was speechless and more so with the people around them so close to hear them talking. He doesn't want anyone to eavesdrop not only that but it isn't really good manners to be noisy within the train. 

Being glared, dislike, and talked about is a big no-no to Kenma.

Kuroo didn't push further and went on to looking at somewhere else, not bothering to cast him a glace at him. He knows this because Kenma doing the glancing with his longing gaze straying away then going back to continue on staring at the alpha's face.

Kenma wouldn't deny with the alpha's good looks. Their children would have fine will be perfectly fine in the face department, along with Kuroo's intellect, charisma, and leadership skills. Their kids would be fine without a hint of a problem and Kenma would make sure that they grow up fine, healthy, and happy. 

... kids, huh?

Kenma's face heat up, feeling a bit warmer than normal and his hand, the one holding Kuroo's hand, began to shake. Realization slaps him in the face with the thoughts of children and damn, he can't help himself knowing that someday after the courting and mating they would end up together with children. Little Kuroo and Kenma running around the house and playing. 

Kenma inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly and pretty gave up holding his breath to breathe properly like a normal human being. Who is currently in a tiny bit of baby fever. Breathe, Kenma, he though to himself. You're not Akaashi. 

"Kenma," Kenma hums looking at the alpha's face, holding Kuroo on the shoulder as people keep bumping him. He moves away, adjusting his position and he was know face to face with the alpha himself. He hears the conductor naming the next station and he wasn't sure how long will he keeps looking at Kuroo.

The alpha is handsome but he wasn't in the mood to praise the alpha for his appearance. With his thought of procreation, feeling Kuroo's abdomen and chest has now a different experience. Workout did has its benefit as well the daily volleyball practice, the alpha's was hard, lean and very much in shape.

Kenma licks his lips, never bothering to look away from the alpha's eyes and vice versa. He was getting warmer and it was harder for him to breathe, the place was packed even with people leaving from the previous station and the sudden claustrophobia itches his skin. He was sweating too, his armpits and neck have gotten wet and he only realized that right now.

"Kenma?" Kuroo said his name once more and Kenma couldn't respond. He rest his head onto the alpha's chest and sniff out the alpha's scent, feeling relieved having to be close to Kuroo.

He can feel a hand touching his forehead and leans in to the touch, pressing harder and wanting for the alpha's scent marking him. Completely reeking and smelling like Kuroo, he smiles at the thought of having the alpha's scent permenantly sticking in to his skin.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouts. "You're burning up!"

Closing his eyes, Kenma yawns while resting his body against Kuroo who hopefully wouldn't mind, right?


	9. cameo lover

Kenma felt light at the same time light. Like his body was being carried, he creeps close to the wall beside him and sighs in content as he sniffs Kuroo's strong scent. He was slowly waking up and he can hear talks around him, the deep voice of Kuroo's and a feminine one. They were whispering, hushing and were practically close form each other. 

He stiffens as he feels a hand touching his forehead and he didn't like it. It was hot, burning his skin and he wanted to slap it away from his skin. 

It didn't and he hated how weak he felt at the moment. He gulps, opening his mouth a bit and began to pant but twitches as he had been placed down. A bed, most likely and the Kuroo was backing away once he was completely lying down. He whimpers, panting louder and deeper. Hating how the alpha left him with another person's hand on him.

"Kuroo..." Kenma called his name, desperately and breathing deeply. "Don't go... please." 

The talk quieted down. Silence increasingly overtaking the place they were currently staying at the moment and Kenma hated the confinement that his clothes were giving him. He whines as he tries to push his pants down, fingers on the edges raking it away from his skin. 

"Hot!" He whines.

He heard a sigh and his pants were immediately taken off from him. Kenma sighs in relief, feeling the cold air onto his skin and the rough treatment didn't even bother him. It excites him and he inches closer, leaning against the callous hands of Kuroo, his alpha. The alpha he desperately wanted to be with.

Kuroo even took his polo and he embraces the cool air, naked to the world but he doesn't exactly care of his nudity.

"Kenma, honey, you should open your eyes now," the voice he hears was his own mother and he quickly opens his eyes, seeing her figure, even a bit blurry, in front of him. 

She was looking down with a frown on her eyes. Her expression screams concern, worry and he was at fault. His heat shouldn't had started this week but something triggered it. Oh, god could it be his body was craving for babies already?

He whines, his hands reaching to where Kuroo was standing and was looking at him with his brows furrowed, biting his lips as well. Kenma slowly place a hand on to his chest, wanting to feel his heart beating faster than normal, and gulps. He wants Kuroo so badly, his arch his back trying to sit up but was forced by his mom to lie down once more. 

Kenma glares at his mom, growling as she talks to the alpha so normal while he was in the room, in heat. She even gripped his foreman and it infuriated him knowing that the end Kuroo was blushing, deepening his skin color and proceeded talk, although faster this time.

"I'm not sure if we even ready to do that yet, Auntie," Kuroo replied and Kenma could only connect the dots to mating, heat and bond. "I don't want Kenma to regret being tied with me, maybe he wants to experience being unbonded for a longer time. I just don't want him to feel imprison and obligated, that's all." 

The words coming out from Kuroo's mouth were hard to digest and his head aches trying to figure what he had said. Kenma hated being ignored at this point and begins to crawl towards the alpha, whimpering out his name along with the word mate. Kuroo gasped as he holds him in place, hugging him in the abdomen and moans close to the alpha's crotch.

Kuroo's scent was strong, especially between his legs and as Kenma tried to cup the family jewel of Tetsurou Kuroo. His mom grabs a hand and push him back gently onto the bed again. He growled louder this time, hissing and trying to bite his way out of his mother's hold to which tighten the hand and made him wince.

His mom lets go of him and he cradled the hand closer to his chest, giving out a betrayed and hurt look to the people on front of him.

His mom huffed. "I think my son is capable on knowing and understanding what he wants and needs at this point. So I'm leaving responsibility to you, Kuroo." 

Kenma closed his eyes and he heard a loud bang on the door, his mom might have left and he sighed in relief. Knowing and hoping that it was only him and Kuroo in one room, while he is in heat and he wanted to dance in victory.


	10. how long

Left alone with the person he desired was a blessing in disguise for Kuroo. However, he sees this chance in another angle and somehow having to engage sexual intercourse with Kenma in this problematic situation they were in made him lose his interest. He loves Kenma, he really does and wanted the best for him. He was always making sure that the omega is fine and well.

Taking this chance when the omega invited him so willingly with the strong scent of Kenma's heat. How could he say no? But damn, Kuroo was shaking his head, shouting no inside his head while proceeding to growl. He was fighting back his instinct and it was fucking hard. He inhales deeper down the sweet scent of a fertile omega that was his childhood friend.

A person he had been with and have develop feeling for. By instinct, the sudden rush on taking off clothes rings inside his head and he doesn't have a chance to decide before he was naked. All nude in front of his friend who licked his lips, and by subconscious Kuroo did too. 

Kenma moans, spreading his legs even wider to showcase the wetness of his inner thighs as well his dick standing and his own lube gushing down on the bed. Kenma panted, talking incoherently as well as motioning for Kuroo to come closer. No doubt, trying to pursuit the act of mating and the worse part was that auntie practically approve for them to do so. Could he leave the home without doing so but still holding his dignity tightly or fucking Kenma's brains out while regretting of doing so as he basks himself in the afterglow? 

What to choose? He doesn't know and he hated to admit but he really needs Bokuto's insight on this matter. 

Kuroo bit his lips, exhaling on the sudden heaving in his chest as he was standing still in Kenma's room. He can feel his heart beating quickly and the tingly feeling on his family jewels weren't helping either. It probably encourages Kenma to do more than lying around and spreading considering he was beginning to crawl to where he was once more.

"Kuroo," Kenma's voice was raspy, elongating his name as if he was desperate to which he likely was. Kuroo gulps, trying to take a step back away from the omega but Kenma jumps. 

The omega landed on top of him as he was now lying on the floor, wincing the sudden weight on top of his abdomen. 

"Kuroo, don't you want to touch me?" Kenma asked and Kuroo flinched at the hot lube coming down on his body, even more awkward when Kenma started to cry. "Don't you want me?"

Tears were streaming down the omega's face, Kuroo immediately sat up straight and cupping Kenma's face with his hands. Kuroo clenched his teeth as he feels that his dick brushed against Kenma's wet and sticky thighs. He breathes in and let it all out, putting a sincere and concern look on his face as he sees that Kenma hasn't stopped crying at all.

At least he got better, Kuroo wiping the tear stains on the cheeks while Kenma tries to refrain himself from continuing to cry. 

"Of course I want you, Kenma," Kuroo replied and waited for reaction to which he was received by a shock and disbelief from Kenma who raised a brow at him. "I just now is not the time for us to... mate. I want you to have a life as a single omega before you can completely decide that the two of us should be bonded, that's all."

Kuroo didn't expect for Kenma to understand and leave things be with a handshake. 

"Oi!" But, the omega now has the strength of heavy barbell right now. "Kenma! Stop!"

Kuroo can't comprehend what happened to him right now. Being bound on the floor with Kenma's hands holding tightly above his head and thighs crushed against the omega's knees, nobody could expect an omega to act like while in heat. This wasn't taught in school!

He was speechless, more so at Kenma's hurt expression as he was trying to muffle his cries while looking at the Kuroo with teary eyes. Kuroo can feel the omega's lube dripping on him but he brushed it off. He wanted to feel sorry, he truly does and wanted to apologize but he was speechless. 

Being kissed on the lips wasn't something he had expect from Kenma at all.


	11. so mean

Kuroo can't help it anymore and he wants to fight back but he couldn't. His body wasn't paying attention to what the mind demanded it to do and pursued the less favorable option. Kuroo kissed Kenma deeper, pressing against the omega for more intimate touches and slip his tongue inside his mouth. To which a received a moan coming from the omega and that was a good reaction.

Kuroo cursed himself as he feels a bit of victory when Kenma's grip loosens and he changes their position. Kuroo was now on top as Kenma is currently on the wooden floor muttering the warm cold under his breath but he ignored that moment. Kuroo shouldn't have but right now he was staring at the omega, licking his lips on the empty collarbone and neck of Kenma. Wondering what he'll do to it, wishing to do make a hickey as many as he can.

Besides, auntie doesn't mind right? She was the reason that he got to be in this situation in the first place.

"Kuroo?" Kenma's voice was meek, almost like a whisper and sound so submissive. It brushes against his dynamic as an alpha, holding the pride within him having an omega as a prize permanently his. 

Kuroo couldn't reply but gathered enough courage and the lack of common sense to start licking Kenma's neck. Nipping after he hears a sigh from the omega himself and he was eager to please him. He sucks a part close to the nape, licking and biting gently on to the skin. He lets go, looking closely at his work and the mark was a bit reddish but very light. It wouldn't exactly last longer than a few hours or so. 

"Kuroo?"

"Hum?" Kuroo hums, kisses Kenma's neck going lower and brushes his lips against the omega. 

"Mate with me?" Kenma asks and that made Kuroo stops, looking at the pleading eyes from the omega. 

His sense were slowly coming back for sure, at least that's what he thinks. At least that's what he wanted to feel but there's no noise coming out from his mouth trying to agree with the omega's request. He could have said yes and get on with what they were doing but he only nodded, slowly and it caused Kenma to widen his eyes. 

Kuroo feels like a jerk. He really is a jerk. 

"Why?" Kenma asked. "Why? Why can't we do it!?"

Kuroo didn't said or respond to him. Leading Kenma to sigh deeply and looking away from him which made Kuroo just want the omega to do the opposite. For now, when the omega seems to have his head at the moment before his heats control him once more. 

"I don't think we're ready that's all," Kuroo closes his eyes expecting for backlash from Kenma. But he waited only to hear the sounds of muffling coming under him where the omega was. Kuroo, too, was feeling the sting of tears forming in his eyes. It hurts but he bears the pain.

"Why?" Kenma asked. "How come we're not ready!? We've been friends long enough so why can't we just mate right now!?"

Kenma struggles to move, practically to move away from him just by dragging his body far from his. The warmth of the omega vanishes and Kuroo can only the cold air brushing against his skin, his body shivers from the cold. Kenma covered his face, crying loudly and asking, begging and shouting at him. 

Kuroo only gulps and hoping to be punched, slapped and kicked by the omega to make himself a little bit better. 

"Akaashi and Bokuto mated after their second date so why can't we when we've known each other for so long?" Kenma hiccups after asking him, cries have lessened and whimpers took over. Still it doesn't the guilt Kuroo was feeling and he didn't even dare to wipe away his tears like the omega.

"Kenma, our lives will be different after we'll become mates and as such much as I wanted to mate right now," Kuroo licked his lips. "I don't want you to have regrets in the future because our mating. I just... don't want to pressure into doing something you don't want and right now, you're mind is currently blinded by heat and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Then... get out, please," Kenma pleaded and Kuroo didn't need to be told twice. 

Kuroo stood up and wondered if he had fucked everything up.


	12. the love you're given

Kenma woke up and hated how heavy he feels, his body paralyze and constraint him from moving. At least he can open his eyes but all he sees was a big blurry image of, likely, his ceilings. The window next to his bed must have been open since he feels a light breeze brushing his skin and the act was comforting but also cold. He shivers, biting his gums refraining himself to let out a noise. 

His mom might be close by and he really doesn't want the unnecessary worry cuddles from her. He waited for a bit, trying to feel his fingers and toes moving. Hoping that this paralysis would fade away so he can start doing his morning routine, and check today's date if it isn't a school day too. 

Minutes passed by and somehow he feels the need to sit up, the urge was strong and it was screaming at the back of his head. Get up, it says. Look out the window! Kenma was itching to know why and he lets out a loud sigh as he sits up straight. Groaning when he realize how heavy he was and almost let out yelp as he ends up falling back to his bed. 

He exhales and clicked his tongue, trying to do it once more. His arms were shaking as he uses them to push himself up, ignoring the temptation of lying back to his bed and rest for a longer duration. It doesn't seem right to sleep again, he wanted to do something and he obliged to follow what his mind was telling him to do.

He sits up and looks out the window, glancing at basically everything that the outside world of his window has to offer. But there's wasn't anything interesting coming out from the act to be honest unless hearing hearing girls talking about homework is supposed to be interesting than terrifying. He curses and wondered if his mind was telling that today is a school day and he didn't tried to contact anyone about homework or quizzes. 

It is also sadder thing to think about knowing he doesn't have any acquaintances in his classroom and he doubts someone was willing to write down lessons for him to copy. Yamamoto wouldn't be a great help with academics too.

He gasped, biting his lips in the process to shut himself up. Dragging himself away from the window and hid behind the curtain, taking a peek of the alpha. Kuroo, of course, seems busy and Kenma was hoping that the alpha haven't seen him yet. Well, Kuroo seems pretty occupied with drying himself with the only towel he got at the moment, since he was naked. 

And there was nothing to censor his body. 

Kenma blushed, trying to look away but his desires to stare was stronger than his modesty even if it means remembering the humiliation and pain he went through from his heat. He felt dirty, obviously from how he offered himself to Kuroo but even begging further after being rejected many times. He felt used. 

Kenma hated how dry and constraint his throat was becoming, more so when he felt the painful sting of his eyes and he knew he was going to cry. He sighed, gripping the curtain tighter and continued looking, this time hoping for Kuroo to look at his room. He wanted to look at his face and wondered if there was even a tint regret of stopping their mating for a reason that Kenma hasn't understand.

"Please look," Kenma pleaded, disliking the tone of desperation coming from him.

Miracurously, the alpha did look at his way and Kuroo just paused. Kenma waited for a movement, however the alpha didn't move just continued to stare at his way and he tried his best to sit still. Refraining from any movement that might cause suspicion. He doesn't want to be found out. 

Kenma licked lips and Kuroo did as well. The alpha's stare was intense, so strong and it causes him to shiver. His body a bit warmer than before and his hand instinctively lingered on the place where Kuroo made a hickey. A place that Kenma touched many times and wanting the mark to stay longer on his skin. 

Kenma blinks and tears slowly fall out his eyes, but he was glad his tears stayed didn't dramatically came down like a waterfall. His heart aches but he wanted the alpha.

Kenma sit up, letting himself be revealed to the alpha and offered a wave. Kuroo was shocked as seen by his widen eyes and mouth gaping open, as well as his towel now covering his family jewels. Kenma gives him a small smile and looks away from the alpha, never bothered that he, too, was naked and didn't even dared to hide his body. He wanted to show Kuroo what he could give to him, at least that's what he think. 

His head raised and his eyes on the door. 

"Kenma!" He heard Kuroo shouting his name but he ignored it. Right now, a shower is top priority.

"Kenma, stop!" He looks behind and saw Kuroo clinging to his window, his upper body out for the world to see. He was shouting his name, asking how he was but there wasn't even an apology being spouted. Kenma can't deal with this and he looks away from the alpha, opening his door and closing it. Kenma was glad that the shouts of Kuroo have been dimmed down, muted to nothingness. 

He didn't check if Kuroo has lost hope and gave up. Kenma immediately directed himself to the bathroom which was two door away from his room and was glad there wasn't any occupant inside besides him. 

Without the alpha's presence and voice, Kenma noticed that he was very sticky and inspects himself further with the bathroom mirror to see that he was very pale. His lips chapped, bags under his eyes, and a pale face. Nothing dramatic, just normal aftermath from the heat that's all.


	13. hold me tight or don't

Kenma closed his thighs together and ignored the stares that were directed at him. He tried to listen to the teacher talking but the feeling of an open middle between his thighs were foreign, and he felt very sensitive knowing he can brush his thighs together without the feeling of a fabric in between. He sighs and counted numbers in his head, ignoring his blood rushing and pumping very quickly within him and continued writing on his notebook. 

Of course, he couldn't concentrate and the lesson on biology weren't gonna be interesting for him to be attentive towards the subject. He holds his mechanical pencil very tightly and licked his lips, waiting for the bell to rang so everyone can leave. Everyone would no doubt find lunch more interesting than him, unless they stated otherwise and no doubt he'd be in big trouble. 

He redirects his attention on the clock above the blackboard and just wishing for the last five minutes to come quickly, cursing at how slow time was becoming. Wondering if there was a deity or god above that enjoyed messing with him.

His mind wanders from one thought to another, mostly Kuroo though. The alpha was the reason for him wearing a skirt even though he denies it himself many times. Omegas do have a lot of choices in clothing, skirts weren't exactly mandatory for a male omega but some chose to purchase the set of uniform because of preference. Kenma, on the other hand, has a female omega mother that wishes to expand his style of clothing and that includes anything feminine. 

But he was glad she didn't force him; just mildly suggesting and secretly stacking his closet every Christmas. 

The bell rang and Kenma really have the urge to jump out of his seat and be the first one to leave the classroom. But he restrained himself, waiting for the teacher and the majority of his classmates to leave. One by one, they were out of their classroom with their hands on a lunchbox or not. He really doesn't care.

"Hey, Kenma!" A group of alphas walked towards his seat and he loosen his hold on his mechanical pencil. The leader, or so he thought, was a female alpha who sat on front of him with a smirk on her face and a look that Kenma doesn't really like. 

"Um, yes?" Kenma cursed himself for letting out a pathetic reply but he couldn't do about it. The alphas were grinning and being their center of attention made him regret not running in the first place. If only he hadn't waited, he wouldn't have to deal with these people. 

"You wearing a skirt today," the alpha replied, slowly putting a hand on his desk and Kenma wished he had the guts to slap it away. But he doesn't nor he has the strength to confront five alphas at once, he was certain that him being an omega doesn't stop them from a laying a finger on him. 

"You look very cute," she continued, holding his mechanical pencil and Kenma wanted to snatch it away and put on his bag. He wanted to leave his classroom and ran away to a place where they can't find him. Besides, finding a very socially awkward omega who already has his eyes set on his childhood friend is tiring right?

"Um, okay?" He responded and bit his lip, trying to refrain from talking anymore.

The alpha chuckled and the others were grinning widely this time, taking a step closer to where he was. Kenma gulps, hating how close they were at the moment and glance around his other classmates in the room. They were talking to one other, happily eating their lunch and never bothered to look at them once. As if they knew this was going to happen or they don't want to be part of the problem. 

Kenma felt heavy, his hands leaves his desk to be placed on his lap. His fingers fiddling on his skirt and prayed for a miracle to happen, at one thing to distract the group. One person to stop them. At least one thing to escape the situation.

"Hey, how about hanging out with us after school?" The alpha suggested, her hand now placed on top of his and Kenma finds the act disgusting alone but he can't stop. Not without angering the alpha and Kenma doesn't want to be end up in the clinic. 

"I have volleyball practice," Kenma answered and the alpha pouted. She doesn't even look cute while doing it. 

"Awe, can't you skip?" No, he can't and doesn't want to. "Come on, it is going to be fun. Just you and me and ah!"

Kenma gasped, he didn't even notice Yamamoto coming inside the room nor does he sense the wing spiker. But he felt satisfaction seeing his team member grabbing the female alpha's collar and pushing her away from him. The other alphas reacted and started ganging up on him, putting on a fighting stance and were beginning to growl at him. Yamamoto did the same, motioning the others to back away from Kenma and somehow the group didn't noticed their distance. 

Kenma sat still, feeling the situation becoming complicated and harder to stop. He was shaking, seeing the female alpha cursing at Yamamoto who didn't mind the insults. Instead his eyes were at him and the were motioning him to the door. Kenma understood the message but he couldn't move to escape. He was glued into his chair, inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

One alpha landed a punch at Yamamoto and hell break loose as the group started giving punches at the wing spiker. Yamamoto returns with kicks and punches of his own along with insults, desks fall down and chairs were discarded. Even the teacher's table. 

The only thing Kenma could do was scream and shouted at them to stop, jolting to stand up and stand where he was. Frozen in shock, looking at others to get help but nobody did. The people watching from the door only watched in shock.


	14. passionfruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update but i was busy with exams... mostly i was procrastination and 10% studying however i wanted to write this chapter after the exams are done because i don't want to be distracted and all.. so sorry for the late update.

Kenma bowed his head down. He waited for his teacher, a beta woman, scolding him or at least give him a punishment so this sudden humiliation of being sent into the faculty room end. He wanted this to end. Besides, not he was standing on front of his adviser's desk but there was a crowd of alpha, the same group from before, after him. 

He felt the stares and he tried to shift a bit, hoping a little of movement would distract him from them. His eyes redirected to Yamamoto's form, seeing the alpha bowing down and muttering loudly his apologizes although the wing spiker also back up his arguments. 

"My friend was intimated by those alphas!" Yamamoto pointed out the alphas that were behind Kenma and even then he felt comfortable knowing he was close to the people being pointed at.They could even look at him and they would relate him to them as the omega who got scared by some alphas. "Not only that but they tried to force him to go with them somewhere and I don't they would take no for an an-"

His adviser tried to shut him up, even going further as to drop a book to silence Yamamoto who in return gasp at the loud sound. The wing spiker looks but his face reveals that he doesn't like the way he was being treated. Kenma agreed on the unfair treatment and wondered what's going to happen to Yamamoto. 

"What about all of you?" His beta adviser asked and her tone sounds harsh than her usual. "What's your side of the story?" 

Nobody answered, no one was willing to start. Their adviser sighed, sipping down her coffee and recklessly placed back her cup on her desk. 

"Kenma, you start and you better answer me," Kenma nodded, slowly and gulped. His hands starts fidgeting on his skirt and opens his mouth to start.

"Um, she tried to talk me and the others were standing arou-"

"Louder, Kenma. I can't hear if you are just mumbling under your breath," his adviser tell him and it resulted a few brave alphas to snicker behind him. Although they quickly shut up when he witness that the beta ends up glaring at the back. 

Kenma was relieved, at least for now.

"Um, well I don't feel comfortable when I with them. I don't like the way she touched me," Kenma answered and paused, glancing at his side as he tries to take a peak of the female alpha but he couldn't. He felt smug telling his perspective but even more scared if he'll be more in trouble telling the truth. "They wanted me to join them after school but I refused but they insist..." 

Their adviser was watching closely, inspecting as he guess, at him. Kenma looks away, curiously staring at Yamamoto instead. Their eyes meet and regret clenched his heart, wishing that the alpha wasn't punished badly because of him. Or shouldn't be punish at all. 

Yamamoto offered a small smile at his direction and it doesn't really lighten up the mood. Kenma looks away, almost let out a gasp as the intense stare from his adviser came to meet his. Eye to eye, he gulps. 

"Any objection?" The adviser asked and Kenma prayed that nobody tries to object. He doesn't the situation to spiral down even deeper. 

Seconds feels like hours and Kenma sighed deeply, glad that nobody tries to put up a lie. The adviser organized her stuff and placed them on her lap, and exhaled very loudly. 

"Alright, I'll seek to it that a punishment will be placed among the alphas," the alphas groaned in reply and the beta adviser told them to shut up. "Except you, Kenma, but I don't want you telling anyone about this, right?" 

He nodded. 

"Now, leave," She told them. "Your afternoon class is going to start."

Kenma quickly made his way out of the room and he was surprised that he was the only one leaving. Yamamoto and the rest weren't moving, maybe he had spaced out while they were talking from before. He opens the door and lets himself out, closing it after he was in the hallway. No one was in the hallways.

"Kenma?" At least that's what he had expect but Kuroo was there with his hands carrying a stack of paper.


	15. delight days

Kenma felt guilty leaving Kuroo without a reply but his education was also on the line. If the future was what alpha keep saying to him then he'll follow Kuroo's concern and be worried over his education than anything else. But that's obviously a fucking lie and Kenma felt like an asshole walking away to his classroom which was pretty close by the way.

His classmates were looming over him, at least that's what he sees. They probably waiting for a news, a reaction from the fight, or at least anything that was out of character for little Kenma to do. Kenma tried to ignore his classmates and wanting to focus to his classes, but the lectures were a bore. The teachers even took their time to start and they weren't hiding their stares at him. 

Besides. the Kenma they knew couldn't have started a fight between a whole group of alphas, right? 

"Watch out world," Kenma mutters to himself. "The rebel is going to ruin your night." 

He took a large step, feeling the breeze between his thighs and he was getting a hang of wearing skirts. He wasn't stupid to be walking around without a tiny cycling short under it and knowing his mom's persistence she had bought him ones that were shorter from his own perspective. The skirt he was wearing ends above his knees and he felt a pit of jealousy that he sees a few male omegas rocking the look with ease. 

Kenma had to touch his face, wondering if it was a blessing or a curse that this time he wasn't even wearing his lip balm. 

"Oi, Kenma!" He heard a familiar voice calling his name and Kenma hesitated but considered looking at his behind to see Yamamoto running up to him. 

Kenma stopped walking, waiting for the wing spiker to come closer. He looks down a few times, seeing that they were a few students leaving but still have their gaze at him. They probably knew him and have known about the fight, he can already hear the whispers. They weren't afraid to dubbed him as 'the omega that got a few alphas horny.' At least that's what the guy said to his friend on the right. 

They snicker.

"Hey, you okay? Why aren't you practicing with team?" Yamamoto asked, panting and was gripped at the handle of his school bag. Kenma nodded, inspecting the alpha and guilt washed him as he witness a few bruises on the wing spiker's face; his uniform was also wrinkled and there was even a few holes. 

"I'm sorry," Kenma apologized, saying the phrase sincerely as possible as well bowing on front of the alpha. Who cares for his own embarrassment to do it on front of an eavesdropping schoolmates when his teammate got the worst treatment from the ordeal.

"I wish I could have done something but I didn't, and you're the one who got hurt in the end. It's my fault that you got punished when you shouldn't have." 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and it brought him to stand straight, forcing to see Yamamoto smiling at him. That idiotic smile that the alpha always put on his face, it put him at ease that Yamamoto wasn't going to be put down from a fight. As well as being silence in a humiliating way from his adviser. How does the alpha have so much optimism? And how can he get it too? 

"There's no need to apologize," Yamamoto tells him. "Besides, it wasn't even your fault. You didn't start it, it was those assholes and they got what they deserve."

Kenma tried to comprehend what the alpha was saying. "What about you?" Kenma asked. 

The wing spiker sighed, brushing his mohawk on the back. He looks frustrated, annoyed and Kenma wished he could go to alpha's adviser and tried to lessen the punishment for him. 

"Well, I did start the fight. So I got class suspension for two days and that suck, hope he doesn't entirely mean that I won't be practicing with you guys. All in all, I'm cool with it. It's not like this is my first and no doubt my last time getting suspended," Kenma frowns at the nonchalant behavior Yamamoto was displaying.

He glances at the people around him and Kenma was relieved at the decreasing number of students walking pass them. He grabbed the alpha's hand and directed to familiar road to where the team usually hang out, he really doesn't have any excuse to deny his intentions. Nor does he answer at Yamamoto's questions. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kenma didn't answer and once the store was now on sight, he quicken his pace and immediately pushed the alpha to the bench outside the place. 

"Wait," Kenma ordered the alpha and Yamamoto only offered a sigh as a reply. 

Kenma got inside the store, shuffling through the aisles and picking the stuff he was going to buy. He didn't twice and was mostly looking outside to where Yamamoto was lounging and prays that nothing bad was going to happen. He paid his items and carried the plastic bag that the cashier placed his purchases outside, where he sees the wing spiker sitting peacefully with his eyes closed.

He got closer and present a pack of band aids to the alpha, saying the word 'here' louder than he had wished it would be. Yamamoto opens his eyes and seems confused, his brows furrowed at his directed and seems to look at the band aid then to him. Kenma didn't take the awkward silence as an answer and he placed the box on to his lap as he sat down on the bench next to him. 

"Um, thanks," Yamamoto tells him and Kenma nodded, getting a popsicle for the alpha to eat. The wing spiker jolted when presented with the food but regardless he thanked him and took it from his hands. Kenma got his own and opens the plastic wrapper and took a bite of the frozen good. 

They eat in silence and Kenma observes the sun drifting away from the view, hiding between the tall buildings and the streetlights beginning to lit up. He didn't even notice how relatively close he was sitting next to Yamamoto who in return seems to indulge more attention towards the food.


	16. so mean

Kenma was aware that Kuroo was standing close to the gate of his home. He can feel him and his presence brings down a shiver down to his spine, his grip on the doorknob tightens and he was now hesitant to get out of the school. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to countdown and calming himself down. 

He doesn't know how many he has wasted for a useless exercise but he better leave before his mom suspects something. And no doubt his precious mother would try eavesdrop every last drop of gossip from him. He really doesn't want to deal with gross advice from her, for now. He opens the door, taking a deep breathe before letting it all out as he sees the alpha leaning against the gate. 

He blushes, waiting for the moment that sparkles would appear and very corny music would start playing for this moment. Sadly, there wasn't any and Kenma was a bit crushed for his expectations but he can't do anything about it. Besides, why need the noise when the silence is the best option when confornting your supposed to be mate early in the morning? Kenma wanted to slap himself for asking himself that. 

Kuroo didn't even need to do anything more other than looking at his behind and wow, Kenma knees weakened as the alpha's eyes went straight to his figure. Never looking at anything else but him. 

Kenma wanted to swoon, or at least gives in what his instincts wanted to do and that's submitting under the alpha. It's tiring fighting against the natural response but Kenma doesn't want to be seen as weak, easy, and emotional. He guessed he learned his lesson.

"Kuroo," Kenma bites back, feeling intense emotion as he had the alpha's name. He walked towards the gate, his feet were heavy and each step he takes really lets out an unnecessary loud sound. 

Kuroo waved back, a smile forming on his face and Kenma, just this once, really doesn't need to see that. It's even worse the alpha got closer to him as he was officially out of the house and was now in the streets with the alpha himself. Kenma took a glance and feels a bit smug as Kuroo darted his eyes up and down at his form. He flaunts a bit, spreading his legs wide for a little show.

"Is there something wrong, Kuroo?" He asked but the intentions weren't innocent and he smirks as Kuroo blushes, his skin darken and his eyes left his form to somewhere else. 

"Nothing!" Kuroo responds, forming a grin on his face but he looks so unsure about it and Kenma felt victorious. 

He continued to flash his skirt, swaying more as he walks and never looking back at Kuroo. Or where the alpha is at the moment, Kenma just enjoy basking at the nice weather and hums as he looks at his surroundings. If he was being honest, he really should have worn skirts before. Just the feeling of freedom and more space to walk freely is unbelievably satisfying but it doesn't mean he wants to admit on front of his mom.

The woman would practically repeat that she's right and would dance like nobody's watching in front of him. Embarassing, he knows but I guess his dad has an attraction for weird people. If he hadn't then Kenma wouldn't be the result of their union. 

Kenma smiles at the thought of his parents' bond with one another, and continues to skip his way while never bothering to look at both side of his direction. They stopped at an intersection as the traffic light turned green for the cars to go forward, Kenma waited. Kuroo did as well and he can feel the alpha behind him, his large hands gathering him from behind and Kenma almost let out a gasp realizing the grip.

Kenma looks down on the concrete ground, waiting for the others to move so he can follow. They started doing so and Kenma just ignored Kuroo's action, the alpha was holding his hand and it bothered him. He was sure people of any age were looking at them with curiosity and questions towards their relationship. 

But he ignored them all. There wasn't anything he can do about that doesn't lead him embarrassing himself in public. He continued to walk, hating how he was looking at the ground and wishing that once they were in safe place to talk about the alpha's motives. Hopefully, Kuroo would be willing to explain about his actions. 

Once they were in the train station, Kenma lets go and he did it roughly. It was a surprise for him to do so but he left it there and continued going further. Never looking back at Kuroo's direction and wished that he wasn't exactly moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter, i got busy in the weekend and now i ended up getting sick.. which is very sucks cause i don't want to be sick. Ill be having an exam next week which is fucking stupid cause i had my pre lim exams last week and now school just dumps more shit at us to suffer at the most busiest and most financially broke month of the year... idk when ill update tbh i have more projects to do and a lot of subjects to study but i really got a little close to zero shit in me to give a huge fuck to go on... im sorry for the foul language :3


	17. strangers

Somehow Kenma expected for Yamamoto's suspension to happen but he'd never expect for it to happen the next day after the fights happened. Disappointment reeks out of his body as his eyes tried to dart from one corner to another, trying the find the wing spiker hiding behind any furniture available in the club room but no matter what he wasn't there. Kenma grips the doorknob a bit tighter than normal and guilt began to float around his head. 

He shouldn't have troubled the alpha. At least, that's what he sees and he hated the defenseless stance he has to free the alpha from the suspension. He just hoped that it won't last for a week and wouldn't be a trouble for studies and volleyball practice too. Many knows how passionate the wing spiker was on the sport and losing available would cause the team damage and an imbalance momentum. 

He sighed and lets go of the doorknob, ignoring the greetings he had got from his other club members. Okay, he doesn't want to be rude so he nods a few times in their direction as a response before picking a place to sit on and continued contemplating life.

He did so, observing the members from afar and waited for at least one responsible member to remind them to practice at their gym. Unless, Kuroo or Yaku would magically appear out of now to heard the group towards the gym they were practicing in but for now, Kenma sighs and halfheartedly listening to the group's gossips and other nonsense. 

"You looks constipated," Kenma almost jumps, almost and he really tried so hard to let a yelp as he sees Yaku beside him. 

How the hell didn't he noticed the other omega sitting close to him? Much more, he could have picked up the libero's scent but he didn't and that was humiliating itself. Kenma composed himself, pouting as he witnesses Yaku grin at him. 

"What do you want?" Kenma asked as he sees the libero sitting down on the floor with him, eyes directing itself at the group in front of them. 

"Nothing," Yaku answered. "Just wanting to sit next to another omega, that's it."

Kenma nodded, slowly and somewhat confused. "Besides, sitting close to alphas and betas for a few hours can be stuffy, you know? Like the air is heavy and I don't want to suffocate from the pheromones secreting out from them. But I guess, it's not like you can relate to what I'm saying, right?"

Kenma would have doubt if there wasn't any wrong or right answer. He wanted to answer what Yaku was expecting him to say but it wouldn't justify him. It sounded so unfair to say yes but he wouldn't so sure with a no.

"I don't know," Kenma answered, his eyes going through places and corners in the small club room. Questioning the lack of motivation to repaint the walls and changing the furniture with ones more stables and don't have the possibility of breaking anytime soon. Other than that was the strong support for posters of omegas, and a few betas, in bikini that should be torn away and throw it in the trash.

"I don't like it when alphas fight," Kenma added and hugged his knees closer to his chest, placing his chin on top. He remembered the alphas ganging up on Yamamoto and he couldn't even move to at least put one fist away from the wing spiker's cheek. 

He could have done something. He should have done something. He can but he was scared, hiding the energetic behind his legs and only ran when a teacher arrived in the scene. His knees were weak back then, shaking like a leaf and words jumbled up from shock and horror he had witness on his friend. 

"Me neither," Yaku responded, leaning his head on his shoulder and Kenma didn't mind the extra added weight. "And I'm sorry for being insensitive a few minutes ago."

"Why?" Kenma questions, his curiosity peaking. 

"I don't know I just want a reaction from you," Yaku answered. "You need to be assertive, Kenma. Don't let the alpha confuse you..."

Kenma shivers, feeling Yaku's hot breath close to his ear. "Instead, bring the alpha down to his knees and make him crawl towards you."

Now, that brought a shocking line of revelation and a good distance between himself and what looks like a very experienced omega in the field of anything courtship and borderline sexual. Kenma really thinks he's blushing this time out of a shock and embarrassment hearing the phrase out of Yaku's mouth. YAKU! The uptight and scary omega. 

Yaku just winks at him in return and Kenma decided to stay away from the omega unless he'll have ideas.

"I'm sorry I was late!" Kuroo bolted inside the club room, gasping for air and quickly unbuttons his uniform. He looks back at Yaku and then back at Kuroo, who was more busy changing then recognizing his existence at the moment. Maybe. he'll try.


	18. ultimately

Kuroo wasn't so sure if regret was crippling inside of him or there was just an itch that can't be scratched. It drives him nuts, the unsatisfied hunger within him was increasing and there was a sudden urge to growl. He couldn't comprehend the sudden change of attitude but he couldn't do anything to stop, rather he openly embraces the instinctive side of him. 

It was unusual for Kuroo to be controlled by his dynamic.

But here he is, intently staring at the sudden exchange of responses between Lev and Kenma. Everybody didn't expect this budding friendship, if he would call it a friendship, to bloom as time passed by yet Kenma was the one to suggest the extra minute of practice for the Russian alpha. 

"Here," Kenma talks, setting the ball closer to the net and Kuroo's eyes directed itself to the tall first year whose smile never fades or curls down as he tried to spike to the other side of the court. 

Obviously with Lev's little experience with basically anything related to the sport, his hand didn't spike the ball nor he had touched it. Kuroo could have swallowed his pride down so he can help the clueless first year, again, on how its done but there was something. Deep down inside his head, taunting with soft voice to just watch where this is going. Wanting to see Kenma snap and finishes his time with Lev just to stand next to him, grumbling along his complains at him.

And Kuroo would listen, chuckling at the pitiful expense of Kenma being in charge of a useless but very dangerous member of theirs. That's what Kuroo expect, he was aching to grin at the supposed to be annoyed look from Kenma. However, that wasn't it and Kenma just picks up the ball and started giving advises to the Russian alpha; positioning his hands to look like it was spiking the ball. 

The omega patted ball and Lev just nods along Kenma's words. Kuroo would be grateful if Kenma orders him to push Lev away from him and do his own style of training the first year into shape. Kuroo is currently willing to do anything. 

ANYTHING.

"Hm, what's wrong Kuroo?" Kuroo loosens his grip from the ball he surprisingly was hold and tossed it away into the ball bin. "You usually have your annoying grin on your face when seeing Kenma and Lev interact but right now... you look like you could kill someone."

Kuroo shouldn't have bothered looking at the libero, the third year omega was leaning against the bin and his smirk widens when Kuroo gave his full attention to him. 

"Something wrong, Kuroo," Yaku didn't ask, his tone was raised nor his face details concern or worry. Kuroo didn't even answer but Yaku dominated the situation, at least that's what Kuroo thinks when the omega sighed loudly before he left to get close to Kenma and Lev.

"Oi!" Kuroo grabbed Yaku's hand, he gripped it tightly and Yaku didn't lessen his ground. He doesn't need to submit to Kuroo and he doesn't want the omega to expose his neck just so he'll release him. But Yaku's persistance didn't grant any pity from him and Kuroo pulls him closer, flinching at the painful moaning coming from Yaku as he did so. 

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" He whispers, biting a growl to refrain from gaining audiences. He inspects the gym and finds a few members taking a peek of their conversation but soon looks away when Kuroo notices them. Their coach was likely outside, and the rest of the players have already left. He doesn't if this was good luck disguised in a bad situation considering Kenma's back was at them and Lev didn't bat an eye towards them. 

Great, he hope they didn't hear anything. 

"Nothing," Kuroo wasn't convinced and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey Kenma!" Yaku shouted and Kenma sets the ball improperly due to shock although Lev responded this time and smack the ball to the other side of the court. Two pairs of eyes looks at them with curiosity, Lev's eyes widens in anticipation while Kenma looks down on the floor. 

"Are you two gonna help me practice!?" Lev asked pretty loudly, his tone sounds raised and childish with a smile on his smile. Yaku's expressions soften, his face directing to the two but let out a sigh instead.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda tired Lev," Yaku replied and Lev seems down from it. "But I'd be happy to help you tomorrow if you walk home tonight."

Lev ran towards them, practically sprinting to where they were and Kuroo's grip loosen when a strong scent of another alpha par with his own. He wasn't threatened just jolted from the sudden of atmosphere and how Lev instantly drag away from him chattering like crazy. Gosh, he wishes that Yaku knows what he's doing.

Kuroo stifled a laugh. 

"Kuroo," he almost chokes on his own spit when he realized that Kenma was now at his side. 

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I wanna go home. I'm tired and sweaty."


	19. since u asked

Kenma disliked being a coward, running away and avoid the talks between him and Kuroo. It was childish but damn he was still considered a child so let him run away from his problems before taxes becomes a part of his priorities. Teenage drama isn't his thing but he sure loves to part of one still it doesn't mean he wants to be the shy protagonist in a middle of love problem that can only be solve through in depth communication by both parties. 

He shouldn't ramble! He can't stop rambling! What's happening to him?!

"Damn it!" Kenma pouted, inhaling his newly washed pillow case and sighed as the scent of flowers or whatever the detergent suggested on the scent would be. But Kenma likes it, loves how fresh and warm his bed was at the moment. At the end of a painful heat, a bed like this is what he deserve.

Yaku was also a surprise, to do something seductive and quite unlike the headstrong and dominant that he usually is. He showed so submitting but also empowering, at least that's what Kenma sees, his eyes half lidded and lips were glossy. Kenma was seduced, tempted to stare longer than necessary but gladly the act disappeared. Faded within seconds when Kuroo appeared.

But Kenma still sees those eyes glinting in mischief, a smile half shown of what it can do to its prey and as he had witnessed Lev persuaded with a promise of practice from the libero. He knew the Russian alpha was in trouble, surely and slowly he was wrapped around the omega's fingers. Well, either it is a good thing or not, Lev's pretty oblivious. 

Kenma rolled around on his bed, inhaling for the detergent scent and landed on his stomach with the pillow in between his chest and the bed. He took his cellphone that was lounging on the side of the bed and sighed when nothing comes up for him to do. His apps couldn't entertain him this time and scrolling down his social media pages after a few hundred times.

Note the exaggeration.

The screen changes image, sounds of a call can be heard and his phone was vibrating non-stop. He looks confused when seeing the caller and questions began to rise of his intentions of calling Kenma.

"Yamamoto?" He says the caller's name after he had pressed the green button to accept the call. He pressed his phone on to his ear, his other hand gripping his pillow very close and tighter to his chest. He even asked his himself a few times if it was acceptable for him to muffle his voice with the pillow, he isn't in the mood to indulge in a long conversation.

"Kenma, hey," Yamamoto's voice was deep, husky like he had something on his mouth. Reception wasn't exactly great and Kenma's mind drifts into the movies he had watched with similar situations. He would've joked if his conclusions were drawn into gang related problems and other nasty troubles the alpha is currently in. But fortunately it didn't and he deserves an award for sounding calm and quiet. 

Even if his breathing was louder this time. 

"How are you?" The alpha asked, panting louder and Kenma could even hear him gulping something down. 

"Fine," Kenma answered quickly, licking his lips and pressed his on the bed. The previous was tiring to hold and was relief when his back lied against the bed, he stretches but still keeps the phone to his ear. "But what about you? How are you? You sound... not yourself."

He only received a chuckle, it doesn't sound so comical, practically painful with all the panting and deep breathing coming from Yamamoto. It made him uncomfortable and shifts a few times on his bed, toes curled up and his eyes staring and glancing at any place as posssible, trying to ignore how awkward the moment is.

"I'm in a rut, Kenma." Kenma refused to let out a sound but he immediately sit up and his hand's grip began to loosen from the shock. 

Eyes widen, his mouth open but there wasn't any words to describe the revelation. Does he feels disgust? Dislike? Complete horror and concern to what the alpha's motives was and as to why he wanted to talk to Kenma like no big deal while facing his rut? He wasn't so sure, his hands felt cold and there was a slight between the phone and him like he finds it gross having it close to him.

Yet, he wanted to know more. 

"Listen, I know this may be not a good time to talk but..." Kenma gulps, listening to the loud and deep pants from Yamamoto and refraining to end the call. "But Kuroo came by and as much I wanted to help the dude I'm not in feeling well and I'd rather not fight him because he's also an alpha. I'm not suicidal, ya know?"

"Um.. okay?" Kenma replied, his thought running faster than his own. "Why did Kuroo come to your place?"

"Well, he's very curious with the fight..." Yamamoto quieted down. "Seems pretty pissed too, after I told him the truth... Listen, as much as I wanted to talk to you right, now. I'm not well, so bye."

The call ended and Kenma placed the noisy phone on the bed, as he looks at the direction of Kuroo's house. Wondering what the alpha is doing, thinking, or planning, he fears for the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo, i survived the exams and might be updating again next week cause christmas break... however the news on net neutrality makes me scared and wishes for the best in the end of this bad situation.. im not from america or nowhere near the country and continent but just the thought of the bill fears me... the issue is one big shit that is filled up with so much greed and corruption that it pisses me off knowing those fuckers are arrogant in thinking they can get away with this mess... now from what i heard and read.. the bill is currently in congress but ur voices can still be heard.. abuse your chance to speak and hope this destruction on net neutrality to JUST FUCKING stop >:3


	20. butterflies

Lunch brings him relief. 

Food gives him energy to survive and he wanted to spend his time with his lunch alone. Kuroo should know that, however the alpha was on front of him and they were in the cafeteria that is currently brimmed with hungry students like him. He shouldn't have mind spending time with the alpha, and besides he should have grown comfortable around him but the gazing eyes of everyone else says otherwise. 

New rumors were spreading and somehow he was the star of the attentions once more. Alphas shouldn't be allowed in handling confrontations because once he had stepped inside the school gates, there was Kuroo intimidating the group of alphas who hurt Yamamoto. The concern was appreciated but act wasn't and it left them with another talk with the teachers. 

Kenma thanked the gods above for there weren't any punishments being placed upon them. Kenma didn't even question twice knowing that the injustice being put in Yamamoto's suspension in classes while they didn't. 

"Want some?" Kuroo asked, pushing chopsticks with a piece of cooked meat in between them and Kenma shook his head. Going as far to look down on his lunchbox and chewing faster to finished the awkwardness between them. If eats faster then he can leave, right? A sense of doubt came forward in his mind with Kuroo's plan and determination being the key factor of Kenma hesitating to gulp down a few pieces of rice.

"Pity, I thought I could have an indirect kiss from you," Kenma blushed and wished he hadn't looked up to the alpha to see a wink for him. He hated the mushy feeling within him, disliking how quick he had let out a gasp before he looking down to his lunchbox again.

He ate everything and quickly cleans up, putting together in place and clears his throat after he's finish. Kuroo didn't say anything word, probably expecting him to take the lead and he wanted to be the one to do so. 

So here he goes. "Um, Kuroo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why did you do it?" Kenma asked. He opens his mouth and exhaled. "I mean, why did you intimidate them? You're causing a lot of trouble of you know, you're supposed to the captain and what you did this morning isn't something a captain should do. Who knows if Lev would copy your example and that would surely damage the team."

"You're worried about me," Kuroo replied, slides his empty plate tray to the side. His hands going to closer to his and Kenma flinched when the alpha laced their hands together. 

It was a contrast of the alpha's tan skin to his pale complexion, his hands were warmer and bigger and Kenma shouldn't feel elated from this act. He can't be happy, to not showcase the smile crippling on his face or his body feels hotter. But his body wasn't listening to him and his mind was screaming the word mate over and over again. He loved Kuroo so damn much. 

But this was going too fast, too uncertain. It was very ironic to how he acted few weeks ago. Still he didn't let go nor he cling to Kuroo's hand, he was left stagnant and doesn't want to move to be honest. He was in the middle of the like and dislike conflict on the alpha's behavior.

"Yeah." Still, he answered with honesty. "I do. I'm worried about you." 

Kuroo smiles widen and his grips tighten. Why is the place surrounding them became silent? Why is he torturing himself? He loves to do it anyway but his reaction are predicting symptoms of heat. Heat, he wonders what Yamamoto is doing at the moment. The alpha with a mohawk suffered greatly to talk to him about Kuroo who in return caused a ruckus so early in the morning. 

Kenma wanted to do something in return for Yamamoto's kindness. He should do something, needed to bring something in exchange for the problem he is causing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the delay i got busy... i hope you understand :3


	21. be alright

Two days passed, Kenma counts the days and he was sure that today Yamamoto would return from his suspension. However due to his rut, a new possibility shifts greatly and Kenma waits for another few days until the alpha would come back. Time goes slow while the teacher's discussion went in and out of his head in a fast rate. English letters and phrases scattered across the board and he can't understand it all.

He looks down on his notebook and questions himself as to why he had stopped writing. Asymmetrical but he doesn't want to mind it right now. He'll ask someone for their notes when it is needed. The bell rings and everyone, including him, bid the their English teacher goodbye as he left Kenma wishes that the next would come later than now.

Kenma immediately took out his phone from a tiny open shelf of his desk and sighed at the zero notifications. He should have known but was hoping for a message from Yamamoto on his current condition, maybe he was asking too much for a guy suffering from his dynamic needs. Kenma shifts, his thoughts invaded personal discretion and he ended imagining Kuroo in a similar state. 

Questions have risen, lots of it that he hadn't thought before. What would Kuroo during his rut? What would satisfy him? Keep him in control and other things? Does Kuroo use a fleshlight and porn to ejaculate?

Kenma lips and looks away from his phone, putting the gadget back to its place and tries to calm down. He assume himself that he was blushing and he would rather be calm than shaking and stuttering his way out of this place. 

The teacher appeared and everyone has gotten quiet, the English writings have been erased and Kenma tried to hide the regret of not writing the entire thing on his notebook. He closed his eyes and wished for time to speed up so he can deal with his problem alone, at home. Preferably in his bed and his laptop on top of a pillow. 

"Alright, we'll have a short quiz today. I just want to know if all you do understood the formula or not."

Fuck.

-

School ended, hurray. 

As if there was a like a time skip that Kenma doesn't seem to notice at all. Like a blink of an eye the scenery changes as well as his clothes and now his stamina diminishes. His body was heavy and he was leaning against the wall of the club room. Teammates were talking with one another while changing with Kenma only change his shirt and brushes off the concern with his shorts.

He could have left earlier and settle his curiosity faster. However while he is a few feet away from the door and has all of his things with him, Kuroo grabbed a hold of his hand and never lets go. They were holding hands, an unmated omega and alpha are showing closeness, and yet nobody bats an eye towards their direction.

"Get a fucking a room, you two!" Yaku shouted at them, winking at the end and snuggled closer to Lev who animatedly talked about an anime to other teammates. Kenma even doubts that Lev knows what Yaku was doing to be honest or if Yaku was the hot and cold type of guy towards someone he likes.

He wouldn't want to know.

"Alright," Kuroo said, letting out a sigh as he stood up. "I'm done. Let's go, Kenma."

Kenma nodded and they both bid their goodbyes to the team while they left earlier than them. The sun was setting and the area around has gotten darker, streetlights have been turned on and they wasn't anyone but them in the street. Also, they were still holding hands and Kenma only appreciates the heat but not the tightness of the grip.

Kenma ignored the stangers crowding the popular streets, never minding the way people crowd each other along with their conversation. He only hopes nobody gives them a bad look concerning their intimacy between unmated dynamics. Not everyone is open minded.

"Kuroo," Kenma calls him and Kuroo stopped walking, ignoring the pedestrian crossing that have turned green. "You're holding me tight."

Kuroo loosens his grip but never lets go, Kenma sighs wanting to his hand free from the alpha yet he couldn't complain. If this goes on Kenma could only think about Kuroo instead of researching about ruts at home, and that's a huge problem. Now, with less talking and more walking Kenma only dodged people from his sights and look around bright buildings that he become familiar of. 

His steps were counted and he was amazed that they both reached the train station without bumping strangers. They also got seats and Kenma can relax, easing his body from practice, droning lectures, and the hard quizzes from class. His phone vibrated and he quickly took it out from the side pocket of his bag, quickly wondering what the notification was. 

He surprised that it was a text from Yamamoto and Kenma didn't hesitate to open the message. 

It read: im sorry for the late reply... but im okay for now. im going to be back 2 days from now :) and theres no need to apologize! im just glad that those fuckers aren't bugging you anymore. 

Kenma smiled and placed his phone back in his bag, doesn't want the spiker to stress over typing because of him.


	22. hideaway

Kuroo was glad that he was home. He missed the scent of food from his mom already and the messy, unorganized shoes placed near the door that he had come to give in with relief. He walks toward the kitchen, leaning against the opening as he witness his mom, a male omega, cooking dinner. He smiles seeing the smaller man so focus on stirring the food he was making, Kuroo gaze left his parent's figure and sighs as noticed thick books and notebooks scattered across the dining table. 

"I'm home," he greeted his mom and comes in closer to give his mom a kiss on the cheek. 

"Welcome home," his mom replied giving him a smile and Kuroo notices a few stains on his mom's cheek. "How was school?" 

Kuroo didn't reply, instead trying to organize his mom's textbooks just so there would be space for them to eat. He didn't complain how heavy his mom's things were nor does he mind having to pick up a few papers and pens on the floor. Maybe he got used to it, he doesn't even know if it was a good thing or not. 

"It was okay, got a high score in chemistry," he replied, completely satisfied how one side of the table was vacant from the mess while on the other has the books, and other materials, in organized stacks. 

His mom placed a large bowl of miso with a ladle in the middle of the table and Kuroo knew it was time to get the plates and utensils for dinner time. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet above the sink and carefully hurried his way to the dining table, placing one plate on each side facing the other along with smaller bowls for the soup. His mom put their chopsticks on the plate and proceeded to put fried fish next to the miso as well as a large bowl of rice on the side. 

They move in haste to sit down and said their thanks for the meal before digging in. It got quiet for a while but it always like this, and Kuroo finds the silence comforting. It was like a slow build to deep conversations about their day and the in between thoughts of whatever was bugging them. Kuroo placed some soup on his bowl.

"How's Kenma?" His mom asked and Kuroo took a few sips on his soup before he speaks. 

"He's okay," he answered, although it doesn't sound convincing with his mom raised a brow on his answer. "We haven't been communicating well after... you know." 

Kuroo couldn't continue but gestures off his experience, the moment that proceeded to come off with heavy heart and the sickening feeling of confusion and regret. His mom sighed, adjusting his glasses so it wouldn't slide down further down his nose. 

"I thought you and him would hit it off, you know," his mom said and took bite of a piece of his fish. He didn't add or continue his comment and Kuroo dislikes that awaiting slow moment of the surprise climax coming from his own mother. 

His mother, a male omega, mated young, gave birth to him at the age where he should have started college and got married when he should have started job hunting. Opportunities were lost when diapers became priorities and goals became dreams to which was interrupted for midnight feeding. Still, his parents' love was strong but he knew deep down his mother wanted to experience youth once more and he took it back when Kuroo was now in high school by pursuing education at a local college nearby.

Dad, a male beta, was very supportive and mom was grateful. 

"How's dad?" Kuroo asked, curiosity peeks when they were the only ones to be present in dinner. It was uncommon for the patriarch of the family to not be present at this time but Kuroo have suspicions for his absences, still he wanted to change the subject. 

"His department is having an emergency meeting but he would come home with macaroons," Kuroo gulps noticing a gentle and loving smile from his mom. It radiated with so much love and how his mom movement slows down with a light blush on his pale skin was reassuring. Maybe his mom was more excited on the sweet treats something that he is lacking in taste buds. 

Still it brings him down with little and childish jealousy. 

"Anyways, what are you gonna do about your relationship with Kenma?" Kuroo almost chokes on his fish when his mom uttered out the word relationship in the same sentence with Kenma. "As much I want to comfort my son from his problem, I don't want this strained love affair to go on further you know."

His mom frowns and puts down his chopsticks. 

"I know you're looking out for him," his mom continued. "And I'm happy that my baby boy wishes best for his soon to be mate but wouldn't be great if you understand how he really feels?"

"I do," he answered. "I just don't want him to regret being mated with me. If we mated, our bond wouldn't be in conflict with the long distance relationship will be having and since our time being mates is short and inexperience we wouldn't even survive being separated from each. How much more if we were miles apart!?"

His mom was quiet and Kuroo took this as an opportunity to release his reasoning off his chest for a while. 

"Besides," he continued. "I don't want him to be burdened with newer responsibilities of being mated when he is still young. Maybe he changes his mind, maybe he wants to be away from this country and explore the world and meet new people! There could be a possibility! I just don't want to waste his youth for my sake when there are a lot of things he wants to experience, goals that he wants to achieve."

Kuroo gulps, mouth slowly continued to chew on the rice that he had forced himself to eat but he couldn't. Now without sniffing, he was even tearing up and aggressively brushed off his tears with his hand. His chopsticks have fallen down on the table and he felt small arms wrapped around him, soothing with comforting words and patting him on the back.

"Honey, it's okay," his mom tells him. "Just let it all out okay and maybe your father knows a way to help you. I'm sorry if I had said anything wrong, I'm sorry, Kuroo. I'm so sorry..."


	23. every day

Kenma likely never sees opportunity such as this but he let his surprise slide and took the time to digest what was happening. He was too tired to complain, his head and mind hurts trying to understand the complexity of an alpha's rut from his last night curiosity of the dynamics. Yamamoto was the reason but deep down Kuroo was a part of it too and he couldn't deny it. 

Leaving his bag on the staircase, Kenma sighed and pushed himself further to the kitchen.

"Good morning," he greeted the occupants of the kitchen but with mere a nod and little good morning was what he had received. With it, he doesn't continue to lengthen the conversation and just continued to stare at his mom's figure as well as Kuroo's mom, both were busy cooking something in the stove. 

He went inside the dining table and sat down on his seat, calming himself down and wondered if he had woken up a bit later than usual. Or was he dreaming? That could be a possibility and so Kenma pinched his hand and winces at the pain from it. He doesn't even know or decide if whether this was a fortunate event or not. He looks around but sees nothing unusual, he inspects the time with the clock hanging on the wall but was shock how early it still was. 

Once more, he doesn't see any sign of Kuroo. Shouldn't his mom be busy cooking breakfast at their home instead of his? Does Kuroo even know how to cook? Maybe his dad knows but it would be weird to have Kuroo's mom be busy in the kitchen of their home. 

Kenma's head was spinning with theories, questions and possibilities of the alpha popping out of nowhere just to make it even more confusing than it already was. 

"Eat up, Kenma!" Kenma jumps a bit in his seat, eyes wide at Kuroo's mom presenting him with eggs and bacon along with a bowl of rice on front of him. Kenma couldn't deny how pretty he was; black hair tied up in a bun, a smile that was so similar to Kuroo's cheshire grin, dark eyes hidden by thick rimmed glasses and skin so pale but hidden by a yellow long sleeve shirt along with an apron and jeans.

Kenma shift awkwardly in his seat as the mother of the alpha he likes took sits close to him. He hastily said his thanks to the meal and quickly grabbed his chopsticks on the table, immediately taking a pieces of bacon with his head looking down on the food. Kenma didn't move and his movement was stiff and repetitive, he wanted to freely express his hunger but the eyes of the person on the side can't take his eyes off of him. 

It wasn't moving but slightly creepy.

He even notices that the stove was turned off and the room became increasingly silent, it is unbearable and Kenma was itching to scream away the quiet tension between them. Where was his mom when he needs her?

"Kenma?" Kuroo's mom called out his name and he immediately stopped eating. He was done eating, his rice bowl was empty and the only thing left in the plate was just crumbs and pieces of egg and bacon. Kenma was too stiff to speak, scared to hurl out a mistake or stutter. 

"Do you like Kuroo?" Kuroo's mom asked. 

Kenma was shock when the question came out of nowhere and the older omega widens his smile. Kenma couldn't feel any bad intentions, well moms ask their child about crushes just to tease them right? However, Kuroo's mom asked a weird one and he couldn't decide to say a no or a yes. Would there be a consequence to say one answer? Hopefully, and it was hard to decide which one weighs heavier than the other. 

Kenma could feel cold sweats forming on his forehead and his fingers were tapping on his thigh, waiting for something to happen. What if he answers concerning their friendship? Maybe that's what Kuroo's mom was seeking? Yeah, that should be right? No moms of a childhood friend would ask a question like Kuroo's mom would unless it was friendship right? 

"Um... of course I like him," he answered and he swear the Kuroo's mom seems surprise by it as he got closer, eyes boring entire soul if possible. "He's my friend."

Kuroo's mom sighed, deeply and Kenma wondered if he made a mistake. Or the older really did seek out an answer concerning his feeling towards the alpha. 

"I should rephrase my question," the older omega said to him. "Do you love Kuroo? Like you want him to be your mate and all, getting married and have children."

"What if I am?" Shit! He answered immediately and he even sounded defensive about it. He shifts away on his seat and tries to look away from the older omega, wishing for someone to interrupt this tension between them. He wanted to be taken away from this room and teleport to his classroom so he wouldn't be late. 

"Geez, mom! You know dad only burns food not cook them," Kuroo suddenly appears out of nowhere and walking inside the kitchen without a care at first but stops, his expressions change and his walking faster towards their direction. He stands on the other side of the table, both mom and son looking at each other before the older omega gazes at him instead.

"I hope for the best of you two," the older omega said to them and it likely pushed Kuroo to an edge considering Kenma was grabbed by the hand and was forced to where the alpha is taking them which was in the hallway.

"Bye Kenma! Bye baby, mama loves you very much!" Kenma was sure he heard a laugh.


	24. had time

"I'm sorry if my mom had say anything weird," Kenma listens to Kuroo's apology. "He's just... very open to confrontation and I kinda slip a few things about our... friendship." 

Kenma's lips, hands swinging loosely as he walks and his heart beats quicker as he listened to what Kuroo has said. "You told your mom about us." 

He licked his lips, waiting for a reply and a blinked a few times as he tried to process of what he just heard. He should have known something wasn't right when Kuroo's mom came into his home in the early morning and asking him if he loves Kuroo. He even answered it! An answer that was leaning towards the possibility of a yes and he fears that his mother wasn't part of the plan.

He knows what that woman would do once he returns home and he clenched his fist, trying to block the possible situations swarming his head. He looks at and sees the alpha avoiding his gaze, his hand brushing down his permanent bed head and brows furrowed in deep thought. Could Kenma blame Kuroo for telling? 

Maybe he should and released all this trouble on to the alpha so he can rest a bit. But somehow it sounds so immature and he hated having to cause more problem by pointing fingers. 

Kuroo exhale, looking down on the ground and started walking slowly. "I don't know why though but I was desperate to get this feeling off my chest and my mom was there and he listened to me while I was letting it all out. I should have known that he would talk to you about it but I guess I didn't think of it any further or at least keep some parts hidden from him."

"I'm sorry, Kenma," Kuroo apologized and Kenma felt as though his heart aches when he heard it. "I'm sorry for this to happen. I should have done something earlier, I know you aren't comfortable with me and when you need me the most I wasn't there. I was scared."

Guilt, it was an emotion Kenma felt for considering the blame. He doesn't want to burden Kuroo with the rush, the decisions of what's more important and Kenma idly touches his nape shivering a bit from the touch. Even with his fingers, the contact felt so foreign, new to him. 

A place to put the mark your mate and developing a bond between the two to form one. It sounds so tempting but would he be happy if Kuroo only does it to obliged his demand? Why was he only thinking this way now? When he has a lot of time to think this through before.

Besides, the alpha has a future and college and goals that he wanted to achieve. He wouldn't want to deal with an omega like him, right? Kuroo doesn't want to be tied down to person like him when there are an abundance of better omegas and betas waiting for Kuroo to open his arms for a relationship. Courting is still stage one, nothing permanent comes out of it in this stage like what is going on with them.

"I understand," Kenma said, feeling the word he had let out a bit heavier and emotions he couldn't pinpoint. 

Kuroo looks at him, surprise and Kenma had let out a gasp as he sees the alpha's eyes widen at him. They stopped walking but was glad they were getting nearer to the train station, people were bustling around them and the majority were talking and walking very fast. He doesn't know if stopping in the middle is considered offensive but that doesn't stop them. 

"You do!?" 

He nodded slowly, glancing the busy crowd around them and wanted to know if this was the best place to talk about personal stuff. What if someone heard them? Someone who knew them and spread their privacy to the general masses. Kuroo's popular while he had obtained fifteen minutes of fame, two things to make a rumor rise in the spotlight. Or at least that's what Kenma thought.

"I do," he replied. "And I'm sorry that I have caused you troubles."

Kenma grip on the handles of his bag and walks away, feeling heavy but also light like something was lifted off his chest. It could be that his selfishness was exposed, his greedy and indecisiveness towards a problem that he should have dealt days ago. He loves Kuroo, he really does and he hopes for the best to the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know about this chapter to be honest.


	25. these days

Kuroo wanted to bash his head against his desk, so hard. He doesn't want to go outside and practice volleyball, he still can't believe he ended wanting to skip in the first place. However, his priorities have been jumbled so many times and he was fighting back to pick one, all of his choices were important to him whether it be volleyball, college, or Kenma.

His indecisiveness really bites him back and he doesn't where to begin. He already has a plan in mind but would he act it out when Kenma seems so unwilling. Where was his stubborn kitten when he needed him? Should they really try to act things out as quickly as possible? Or waiting be the best course of action?

The bell rang and he sighed in relief knowing that it was lunch time, his hunger could distract him for a short duration. His classmates didn't bother him and he wasn't much of a fun of getting close at the moment, just completely staring at the sky and admiring the cloud drifting slowly. 

"Geez, stop moping already you're getting uglier," Kuroo glanced at the corner of his eye and sees Yaku positioning a chair of his classmate's to sit on front of him.

Kuroo ignores him, even facing the short omega's lunchbox. Trying to look away all of the delicious inside as well as blocking out the chewing that indicates that his friend started eating. Kuroo knew his hunger was winning but he really doesn't want Yaku to be his listener at the moment, he doesn't want to be part of what the omega is scheming in his head. 

"You know, Kuroo for an alpha you're weak. Emotionally weak," Yaku said to him and Kuroo directs his gaze towards his friend. He rests his head on his palm and forced himself to not look down on the omega's lunch. 

Kuroo licked his lips, struggling to hide the fact that he was starving. "So what if I'm weak? Aren't you happy that alphas have weaknesses? Isn't that what you said in first year, 'alphas have dominated sports over the years, trampling over the other dynamics like they're weak. Well I'm gonna show them those weak minded alphas that an omega like me can defeat them'."

He smirked as he witness Yaku cringing, glaring at him with intense annoyance. 

"Sounds heroic and corny to the point I had to remember what you said," Kuroo continued, taking out his lunch, which three store bought onigiri, from his desk compartment and unwrapped one. "Kinda cool, right? Might as well bring a recorder to have Lev listening to you giving a speech."

Yaku blushed, looking away and slowly chewing, gulping quite slow. Kuroo was curious, wanting to know how his friend have this weird infatuation to a first year alpha who talks big but clearly clueless on the sport they was passionate about. Somehow, he doesn't question nor bother pestering his friend on what he feels towards Lev, he doubts that Yaku can explain as best as he can.

He doubts Yaku knows what he was putting himself into. 

"If you do that then I'm going to kill you, for real Kuroo and I make sure that your body won't be found," Yaku threatens him but Kuroo don't believe it, not when the omega seems to have a crooked smile while eating his meal and a face resembling a very ripe tomato. 

But just to be sure, he's not going to take a picture and won't bring it up anytime soon. He values living and staying alive.

"But I'm serious Kuroo," Yaku changes the subject. "I feel like you're running away, you and Kenma barely communicate anymore and I think the team is starting to pick up you know." 

Kuroo munches on, taking big bites and staring at Yaku's small figure, thinking when the omega would stop talking about his life, his relationship with Kenma. He doesn't want to be reminded, being scolded like a kid. 

"I just can't choose, Yaku," he replied, cutting Yaku as the omega close his mouth. "You know me, I love Kenma and I would like to study at a university that I've chosen but I don't what's more impo-"

"Who says you need to choose Kuroo?" Yaku stops him. "You don't need to choose, both things are important to you and I know it's hard to keep up between the two of them without sacrificing but I don't think you can handle of all these by yourself."

Kuroo sighs, closing his mouth and wanting, waiting, for the omega to continue further on.

"If you're still unsure on what to do, why don't negotiate with Kenma?" Yaku suggested and Kuroo stops chewing, disliking the word being thrown out of a blue. 

His parents suggested the same but with the way Kenma and him acted from before they likely couldn't get their point across without an argument.


	26. just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! i hope that this year that your problems will be solve with closure and happiness... that you'll be happy and nothing bad ever comes to you... :3

Kuroo knew he was making a mistake. Grabbing Kenma away before he can get out of his classroom and quickly getting themselves out of the school grounds as fast as they can, Kuroo just doesn't want to be found out that he was skipping. He knew that coach would probably give them punishment whether there was any excuse or not. The sun has been setting for quite a while and there was a crowd of students going their way back home or somewhere else. 

He looks back but still make sure he wasn't bumping anybody on front of him. Kenma, as cute as the omega was, he was out of breath; sweating and panting loudly but never questions his motives. Kuroo thinks he can't not when the omega is trying to catch his pace while managing to get some air into his lungs. 

They stopped yet people were walking pretty fast around them but Kuroo doesn't mind. Not when he tried to comfort Kenma, patting him on the back and letting him seat on a public bench at the train station where they at right now. He doesn't any water but he sees a vending machine a few feet away from them, he quickly stood up but was stopped when the omega grabbed him by the hand.

"Stay, kuroo," Kenma demanded and Kuroo did what he was told, his eyes focus on to omega never leaving his gaze on anyone else. "Why are we running?"

Kuroo sat down and took a deep breath, thinking how he ended up in this situation with little to no thought. He hid his mouth with his palm and just, without second thinking, moved a few strands of Kenma's hair away from his face. The omega blushed looking down on the ground, his face hitting the light and his damp forehead shines. 

"Why are we here?" Kenma continued to ask. "Why are we skipping practice?"

Kenma looked at him and his eyes revealed so much confusion. The omega rarely show expressions on his face, hiding his emotions under the rug and hopefully undetected by many but Kuroo knew him. They've been friends for a long time and he was sure that Kenma's lips twitched on the right when he was confused. 

"Kenma, what did you apologize this morning?" Kuroo asked and Kenma blushed, scratching his cheek and placed his bangs behind his ear. 

Kenma rarely does that and Kuroo was surprised seeing the omega's face completely exposed to him, although the one side was a bit hidden than the other. Cute, that's the word Kuroo could describe the omega and he wanted to brush his hand against the hair of Kenma, making him shiver as he glides across his scalp. It was like petting a kitten to be honest.

"Um... I realized I was being selfish," Kenma answered, his voice wavered and his eyes glisten from the light in the ceiling. Kuroo gulps wishing he would know what to do right now, whether it was best to hug the omega or wait until he hears everything. Another factor is that they were in a public area and many aren't keen in public displays of affection.

"I'm making things hard for you and... and," Kenma added, his voice shaking and Kuroo couldn't bare it any longer. He doesn't want the omega so open to the busy crowd around them.

He shifts closer to Kenma and the omega let out a gasp, becoming speechless and hopefully his surprise would get him to forget his crying. Not a bad thing to say but he doesn't want Kenma to cry, he never likes it. He grabbed his hands, softer this time, and made him stand up as well as kissing him on the forehead. Okay, the last one wasn't planned but he hopes nothing bad comes out of it.

"It's okay, Kenma," he reassured the omega as they walk the past the baffle gate as Kuroo always place his gate pass in his pocket. He was relieved that he actually squeeze in the omega when he entered, maybe luck was in his side for tonight. 

He goes down through a flight of stairs and both of them stands at the turnstile waiting for the train to come. The place was loaded, people getting closer and bumping onto another, Kuroo made Kenma was on front of him just he can see him. He holds the omega on the waist, his chin on top and rubbing on the scalp making sure that his scent would keep people a few feet away from him.

He doesn't even know if this was good thing to do, especially since Kenma stayed quiet as well. 

"Don't worry, Kenma," he whispered.


	27. cold

Kenma felt he was intruding. Privacy was important but it had been so long since he had been here, Kuroo's home feels different even though the structure of the alpha's was similar to his own. He looks down on the floor, seeing shoes that were scattered and ones so organized close to each other. He couldn't even except the habit of Kuroo's mom but well the evidence was there, and have been known throughout his time in his childhood with his friend. 

There wasn't much light from the hallway and the trail from upstairs was dark too, the contrast of the environment here was peeking through the kitchen. Someone must be home then, he doesn't know if either parent or both were present but he couldn't hear any sound of someone cooking dinner. It really has been so long.

"Here," Kuroo said, giving out a spare of slippers for him to wear. "I'm sorry. We don't have your size." 

"It's okay," Kenma reassured him and slips out of his shoes and socks, placing them near to the arrangement of shoes. "Thank you." 

He slips in to the slippers that Kuroo brought for him and his toes curled, feeling awkward wearing someone's belongings. He wasn't sure if the slippers were Kuroo's or either one of his parents, but he doubts that Kuroo's dad was the one who owns it though the man is bigger, taller, and no doubt his feet would be as well. 

"I'm home!" Kuroo greeted and leans against the opening towards the kitchen.

Curiosity got the best of him and Kenma hid himself behind the alpha, while peeking through Kuroo's figure. There was a lot of books, mostly thick ones, in the dining table and Kuroo's mom was sitting down probably writing with the way his left hand was moving and at times skimming through the book he was reading.

Kuroo's mom sighed and close the book he was reading, his eyes directed at their direction and gave Kuroo, hopefully he wasn't seen at the moment, a smile. The older omega stood up and Kenma can hear the chair being dragged away from the table.

"Welcome back!" Kuroo's mom replied back, his head stretching and eyes looking at somewhere in their place. Kenma froze as the older omega smirked, to which doesn't look good. "You too, Kenma!"

Kenma stiffens, hearing his name from the mother of his childhood friend also the person he has feeling for. Kuroo moves forward, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek to which received a giggle from his parent. It made Kenma uncomfortable witnessing the routine of the alpha's home going on with him there.

The mother and son duo quickly did their thing, Kuroo getting utensils and plates from the cabinets in the kitchen while his mom started making dinner. He stood there and to be honest wanting to leave the place, he doesn't know what to do and being a bystander might not be welcome in the busy household. Although he had texted his mom with him staying in the alpha's place for a while, he hoped his mom made more than her and dad's own meal portion. 

He hid his hands behind his pockets and slowly opens his mouth to declare his decision but there wasn't a word that came out. He stood awkwardly, leaning on the opening at the same time trying to get away from it. Unsure if whether he should help or not, he wasn't particularly familiar with chores revolving around the kitchen but it wasn't like he was a disaster either. 

His mom just doesn't give him a chance after seeing his attempt at making chocolate shaped hearts days before last year's Valentine's day. Of course, he had read the instructions too many times it's just he got distracted and made the heat higher than necessary. He exactly doesn't want to remember it. 

"Kenma?" He stiffens as he was being called by the older omega who was currently holding a knife.

"Ah, yes!?" He bit his tongue, stopping himself before he says anything embarrassing. The older omega giggled, placing the knife down and Kenma knows that he was blushing, it was a fact. He gulps as he was motioned to come closer to where Kuroo's mom was, he slowly walk towards the kitchen. His hesitant footsteps were light and quick as if the floor was made out of lava.

He was thankful that Kuroo currently wasn't in the kitchen but was organizing the books on the dining table. 

As he got inside the kitchen, he went to the older omega's side and sees that he was chopping vegetables. 

"Here." Kuroo's mom gave him a spare knife, smaller compared to the one that the older omega was holding, and Kenma took it slowly as possible. "Why don't you help me chop some potatoes?"

Kenma nodded and got even closer, standing on front of the wooden cutting board but his eyes on the technique being used by the older omega. Kuroo's mom was dicing the potatoes on a different cutting board and Kenma was amaze at how easy and fast it looked by the older omega. Kenma exhaled, feeling determined to copy the dicing and hope that his fingers, even his hands, would be spared from his lacking ability in cooking.

"It's okay," Kuroo's mom said out of the blue with a smile on his face. Kenma peeks at the corner of his eye and saw Kuroo grinning at them from the dining table, all plates and utensils have been placed properly and organized with the books on the other side. "I know you can do it."

He took the rectangular pieces from the board with his now occupied hand and begins to cut the potatoes with certainty.


	28. love love love

"Are you two sure that you don't need snacks?" His mom asked them and Kuroo was slightly annoyed of how his parent lingered so close to them, specifically Kenma. His mom sit near to Kenma, holding the omega's hands with his own while eyeing Kuroo, who was sitting at his desk chair. 

"Um, we're full thank you," Kenma replied but Kuroo couldn't exactly see the omega's expression. It was hidden by the bangs that has now stayed in their territory and Kenma's back on front of him, he doesn't like their position to be honest. He wanted to see Kenma's face, wanting to know what kind of expression that the omega will make. Was he uncomfortable with this arrangement?

"Of course you're full!" His mother exclaimed and pats Kenma in the back, hard kind of patting. "Kenma put all of his love into the curry which made it very tasty, right Kuroo?"

His mom looked at him with a cheeky grin on his face, winking as Kenma slowly turns his head around to face him and Kuroo was left surprised. Kenma, as many times has it happened before, blushes and his eyes darting across the room only staring at him for a few seconds before looking at something else. 

"Was the curry tasty, Kuroo?" Kenma asked as he was fidgeting with his fingers, looking unsure. "Um... I mean, was it good? Does fit with your taste? Or was it a little... bad?"

Kuroo couldn't hear the words that came out from his mother's mouth, likely scolding the omega for whatever reason there is. But there was a possibility regarding insecurity issues that Kenma always dealt, and Kuroo dislikes the feeling of uselessness when the person he holds dear doesn't see their own skills and achievement. Besides, there was nothing bad with the curry in fact, from the power of love, the food was delicious better than the curries his mom made before. 

"... now baby, I know you only started cooking today but you shouldn't bring yourself down." Kuroo heard his mom talking to Kenma who, in return, listens at least that's what he thinks. But Kuroo sees the omega's fidgeting hands playing around on his uniform, wondering if that was a sign of Kenma's divided attention.

He hears his mom talking but never listen, didn't put an effort the words coming out from his mouth and he doesn't do much to make it happen. 

"Besides, when I was teenager myself..." His mom stops for a moment and a smile form on his face, his pale cheeks darkens in pink and he heard a giggle coming out from his lips. "I thought I could make Akihito omurice by myself with just the ingredients and the recipe without any previous experience to back me up." 

Okay, Kuroo is now interested. He moves his seat and got closer to the people sitting on his bed. He even heard Kenma gasped as he placed an arm on the omega's shoulder, his finger tangling themselves on pudding colored hair and sometimes brushes against the nape of the neck. Secretly wishing for his scent to linger on Kenma, hopefully giving off warning signs that the omega already has someone else.

Other than that, he loves hearing his parents' life before him.

"I was confident and I just brushed off the warnings my mom would say to me," his mom continued and Kuroo let out a laugh of his own. He could clearly see his grandmother scolding his mom and he missed her along with his grandfather, who was a female alpha. He prayed that the afterlife treated them very well. 

"What happens next?" Kenma asked, sounding intrigued and Kuroo loves it. He loves it when he glanced at the corner of his eye and witness the omega so attentive, serious but holds an endearing look on his face. 

If he had a choice, and has the guts, he would kiss Kenma right then and there. He kiss him on the cheek, or the forehead even the lips if his mom wasn't present.

"Well, I forced my parents to get out of the house and after that I almost burned down the kitchen," his mom replied with a grin and Kuroo sense that Kenma backed away, like leaning further from his mom and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. His hand dropping down on to Kenma's waist, holding it tight and he knew that the omega tense from his touch. He just doesn't want to let go. 

"But I was too damn proud to put food on a plate for the first time in my life and when he came inside my home, I excitedly forced it down on his throat!" His mom laughed, loud and hard. Kenma followed although his was a bit quiet and his reaction weren't over the top unlike his mom who was wheezing from the memory he had with his dad. Kuroo snickered from the story and his mom's reaction, his parent's glasses have fallen down on the bed and his hand gripped tightly on Kenma's shoulder. 

"You should have seen his face!" Kuroo's mom added. "He was trying to say it was okay but I knew it wasn't and he was trying to refrain himself from vomiting!"

Minutes have passed and the laughter died down yet Kuroo could still hear it. Kenma's laugh was cute, quiet but his expression did justice it was free and cute; the way his eyes crinkle and a smile that wasn't restricted and very wide. Kuroo wanted to see it more, wanted to hear it more and more. He was surprised when his instincts steps in and he was suddenly sitting next to Kenma, on the bed with his hand still intact on the omega's waist. Even more shocking when Kenma leans on him, his head below his chin and everything felt right. 

The grin on his mom faded, lessen on to a small smile that showered kindness and eyes that looks at them with intense emotions that Kuroo couldn't quite tell. 

"I'm going to support whatever decision that comes in this room, either to mate very young or not. I just wish you two would still love each other no matter what the final choice is, and hope for the best to come," his mom said to them and Kuroo felt lighter as if his parent's statement have made a change or at least foreshadowing a good future ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY... MY WEEKEND WAS HECTIC!! Q.Q :3


	29. dispel doubts

"I love you," Kuroo proclaimed once he was sure his mom had left the room and somehow in relieved that his parent wasn't eavesdropping on them. He was feeling nervous. He was uncertain for the sudden confession or was it really necessary at all, but he just wanted to say it. 

He wanted to get this heavy feeling off his chest while he still can, especially since they have each other and got the time they needed. He leans in close to the omega, sniffing Kenma's scent on his hair and marking him with his own scent on the head. His hands tighten on Kenma's waist, never letting him go and snuggles closer inhaling deeper, possessively making sure that no one gets close to what is his.

Fight him, he doesn't care but don't take Kenma.

"I love you so much," he repeated and sighed as he feels Kenma leaning in closer. "You have no idea Kenma that it's so fucking hard to not see you everyday. I really can't refrain myself from touching you, you're so magnetic to me that's why."

"I'm not forcing you, Kuroo," Kenma whispered, the omega's hand over his and move their way up to the omega's cheeks. "This time, I want you to choose."

"Then, I want to spend my time with you," Kuroo answered without any doubt and hesitation. He said those with relief, a new kind of excitement flooding within him with so much certainty and sincerity. "We can take things slow, one step at time and when the time has come... to fornicate our love." Kuroo blushed as he said it. 

He was pumping with energy and he loves it, he felt invisible like he can do the impossible. After witnessing the color red painting Kenma's face truly does wonders for an alpha in love like him, he couldn't deny it. He was really lucky to have Kenma, to be with him and someday be his mate. 

He couldn't deny the cheesiness of simply they were meant to be, like they were supposed to be soulmates. 

"Okay," Kenma said. "Let's do it slowly."

Kuroo was enlightened by the response and his instinct took over his actions. He turned Kenma around to face him and he sighed in relieved seeing his soon to be mate's face in this position better than before. It soothed the alpha within him and perhaps lightens the unnecessary burden from within as well. He could say this little talk they have cured whatever worries he had put in his mind and it all ended as the fact. 

No more, no less. 

"What if it takes longer?" Kenma asked. "I don't want you to wait for me." 

"Then, I'll wait," Kuroo replied, grinning with a hope in his heart for Kenma to understand. "I'll wait for you, it may be long or not however it will be worth it. You mean so much to me, Kenma."

Kuroo leans in for a kiss and Kenma responded back. It was short but it tingles, his hands wrapping the omega's waist once more closing the gap between them and enjoying the closeness. His head lays on Kenma's shoulder and inhaled the strong scent of the omega, wishing his patience would last an eternity for Kenma. 

But he has a feeling that they would become one in the near future. He smiles for the moment to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I MIGHT USE THE EXCUSE OF BEING BUSY BUT IT WASN'T THE CASE.. I GOT INTO VOLTRON LEGENDARY VOLTRON LIKE THIS WEEK AND I HAVE BEEN BINGE WATCHING THE ENTIRE SERIES FOR LIKE DAYS AND IM SO LIKING THE SERIES AND WOULD BE HOPEFULLY WRITING A FIC ABOUT IT.. it also saddens me that i have a case of writer's block as well.. but whatever :3
> 
> i feel like this ending suck and as much as i would like for it to stay to incomplete in the status tag thingy.. im still unsure of writing an epilogue since it has been so long and i have lost the feeling of the story..


End file.
